<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Turning of the Stars by underratedkings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191438">The Turning of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underratedkings/pseuds/underratedkings'>underratedkings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underratedkings/pseuds/underratedkings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>.<br/>A fairy, hunted and imprisoned all his life, is given a chance at rebirth with a new home, a new family, and a new love. But there is so little he understands, and so much he has still to learn. What awaits him along this new, unexpected path?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always have a million ideas and no time/motivation to write them down. And yet, here we are under a nationwide quarantine with all the time in the world. I hope you enjoy, and please, let me know if I should continue. I have a lot planned for this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>If Jungwoo was being honest with himself, he probably couldn’t keep this up much longer.</p><p> </p><p>His life hadn’t exactly consisted of extensive exercise or balances meals, both of which were important when it came to stamina; stamina he’d need if he wanted to get away. Alas, Jungwoo was no runner, and the thick, charmed leather straps still bound his wings tightly to his back. His legs were all he had.</p><p>“If he gets away, I’m feeding you all to the wolves!” he heard the hunter yell. They were still on his heels, still within ear shot. Jungwoo had to run faster. His lungs were burning as he panted for air, mind moving fast as he dodged and leapt over logs and roots. The forest he’d entered was only getting thicker; he prayed that would work to his advantage.</p><p>Thwack! An arrow whistled past him and landed in a tree to his right. “Kill him and you’re dead, you fucking pig!”</p><p>God, Jungwoo’s legs were on fire. His chest felt like it was one step away from caving in on itself. His eyes darted around. <em>Just don’t stop. Keep running</em>. Finally, he came to a break in the trees.</p><p>Jungwoo skid to a halt.</p><p>In front of him was a beautiful waterfall, trickling gently down a rockface into a pool below. It seemed to glow in the moonlight that broke through the trees. The rockface stretched a while in either direction, meaning the only way out was up. Jungwoo heard footsteps approaching from behind.</p><p>He fell to his knees. He was caught, again.</p><p>A sob fought its way up his throat. Tears burned his clear eyes as they looked to the stars, pleading for something, anything. Like always, they were cold and silent.</p><p>“There he is,” the hunter said, breathless from the chase. His men were flanking him, caging Jungwoo in and ensuring his recapture. “Little pest, you’re lucky if I don’t slice those pretty wings off for all this trouble.”</p><p>Jungwoo flinched and whimpered, the tears beginning to fall. He’d been so close. His gaze moved to his thin, dirty fingers in his lap, refusing to look at the hunter. The hunter was approaching, a new leash in hand for Jungwoo’s neck, when a growl resonated through the clearing.</p><p>“Boss,” one of men said, spinning around. “We got wolves.” Jungwoo’s eyes shot up, the men spinning. He saw their eyes first, glowing out from the trees behind the hunters. The first growl was joined by others, a constant rumble that seemed to cut Jungwoo to the marrow. Three wolves emerged, the first being the largest Jungwoo had ever seen, with chestnut fur. The second was equally as tall but a bit lankier, with dark brown-black fur that glowed under the moon. The finally was the smallest of the three, with light sandy fur. All three had their lips were drawn into a snarl, white teeth shining like a promise.</p><p>“Care to explain why a group of hunters have entered my woods?”</p><p>The voice was rich, smooth like silk, and rang out from behind Jungwoo. Spinning back around, his eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful man ever, standing lightly on top of the water and covered in flowing fabrics draped over his thin, elegant form. His eyes bore past Jungwoo to his captures.</p><p>“Ah, shit,” said one of the men. “A fucking nymph.” The head hunter scoffed, but there was a tension there that wasn’t there before.</p><p>“No worries, nymph,” he said gruffly. “We’re not here for you or any of your…” he glanced back at the wolves, who were still waiting with ears flat and fur standing on end, “…ilk. We just want our fairy, and we’ll leave.” He motioned to Jungwoo. The nymph looked unimpressed.</p><p>“I see,” he said. “But as I’m sure you know, lands home to nymphs are protected. As are the creatures that reside there.” He slowly made his way across the pond, each step as nimble and smooth as the last, until he came to the shore. “As of now, this fairy is also residing in these lands, <em>my </em>lands. Therefore, it is against your law for you to hunt him.” The hunter’s shoulders stiffened.</p><p>“I know the law, nymph,” he spat. “But we’ve had this fairy for years. He’s <em>ours. </em>He just got away for a few minutes, not-“</p><p>“Be that as it may,” the nymph cut him short, “he is in my woods and now, he is under my protection.” The nymph looked down at Jungwoo, laying a soft hand on his head. The fairy could only stare in awe as his tears continued their silent trials down his face.</p><p>“You fucking beast!” the hunter growled, drawing his blade. The largest wolf let out a snarl, taking a warning step forward. The nymph only raised his other hand.</p><p>“If it’s a fight you want,” he spoke, darkly, “I’ll have you know you’re incredibly outmatched.” Like magic, creatures began to appear. From the edge of the woods, a second nymph appeared out of a large tree. A gust of wind whipped by and suddenly there was a third, both as beautifully sharp and graceful in appearance as the first. Another body sprung from the trees, landing light as air on the back of the largest wolf; an elf, with bow and arrow drawn and aimed. Finally, a mighty roar rang out, snapping Jungwoo’s attention from the nymphs and up to the top of the fall. A column of fire appeared, then dissipated, leaving a dragon in its place.</p><p><em>By the stars, they have a dragon, </em>was all Jungwoo could think as his eyes grew further, jaw dropping. The dragon’s long, serpentine body glinted blood red, like rubes, in the low light. His powerful wing spread, and he roared again, a promise to those who chose to fight.</p><p>The hunter at this point, seemed more than shaken. No, he was well and truly defeated</p><p>“We’ll go,” he said tightly. “Keep the fairy, then. But I won’t forget this.” With a final glare, as if trying to cut down what was left of Jungwoo with his eyes, he turned and stalked through the wolves and into the forest, his men following hesitantly behind. After a breath or two, the water nymph spoke.</p><p>“Johnny, take Jaehyun and follow them. Make sure they go,” he said to the largest wolf, the elf perched on his back nodding before they both took off into the woods. The dragon as well seemed to understand that all was well and turned back, disappearing over the rockface.</p><p>“Yuta.”</p><p>“Yes?” the nymph from the wind responded, his long silver hair flowing as he cocked his head.</p><p>“Go to Taeil. Tell him we’ll need his expertise getting the bindings off. They appear charmed.” With a nod, the wind nymph was gone. The water nymph continued to give orders, but Jungwoo could no longer listen.</p><p>What was happening? Was he free? Just like that? Or had he simply traded masters? This nymph seemed to have many creatures at his command, was Jungwoo to be one of them? It had to be better than what his life had been thus far, right? It was all too fast!</p><p>The hand still on Jungwoo’s head pet gently, snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts. Slowly, he looked up until he met the eyes of the nymph. His eyes were large, framed by silver-white hair and sharp cheekbones. His full lips pulled into a soft smile, and he knelt next to Jungwoo. He placed his slender hands along Jungwoo’s face, caressing his soft cheeks so gently, and suddenly, Jungwoo could breathe again.</p><p>"What’s your name, little one?” the water nymph asked in the sweetest of voices. It took a moment, but Jungwoo was able to respond.</p><p>“I’m…Jungwoo.” His voice was soft and high, as always, but the fairy felt as if a weight has been lifted from his chest. The nymph’s smile widened, revealing perfect white teeth.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Jungwoo,” he offered. “I am Taeyong. And this is my home. It has been for many centuries.” Jungwoo could only nod. “We’d like to help you, alright? We’ll start with getting those straps off. How does that sound to you?” Another nod. The nymph, Taeyong, laughed. “Alright, little one. Then why don’t we get you to our home.” Both his hands moved to grab Jungwoo’s, pulling him to his feet. Jungwoo’s knees, however, had other plans and shakily collapsed beneath him. Taeyong caught him before he could face plant into the mud.</p><p>“Lucas!” The tall, dark colored wolf trotted forward. “Can you get Jungwoo to Taeil?” The wolf whined his response, then Jungwoo was suddenly clinging to his fur. He looked up, directly into the wolf’s eyes, and froze. His eyes were dark and warm, like polished wood or those chocolates he never got to try. They were soft, kind, and completely transfixed the fairy.</p><p>“Lucas,” he repeated the name. The wolf whined again, slowly lowering himself so Taeyong could help Jungwoo onto his back. Once he was secure, Taeyong whispered a final order to Lucas before he began trotting into the wood, heading right of the fall. Jungwoo held on, not too tightly, as Lucas picked up some speed. The wind whipped through Jungwoo’s blonde locks, dirty from years of enslavement, but finally able to fly free. Tears streamed from his eyes, but for another reason. A smile broke across his face for the first time in who knows how long. The wind in his face, though his hair, whistling through his ears…it was amazing. Euphoric. Free.</p><p> Jungwoo was free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo learns about his rescuers, as well as his fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, please enjoy, that is all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The longer Lucas ran, the hazier Jungwoo felt his mind become. He was left clinging to Lucas’ neck, breathing in the scent of the forest clinging to his fur, praying over and over that this was his reality and not a dream. He can almost picture waking up back in his cage, the hunter banging on the bars and ready to prep him for another auction. Just the thought sent a shudder down his spine.</p><p>A bark caught Jungwoo’s attention, turning to see the smaller wolf whose name he did not know running along side Lucas, tongue lolled out without a care in the world. A moment later, a large gust of wind shook the trees, and Jungwoo looked up just in time to see the dragon from earlier pass overhead, wings beating with the force of a hurricane. The fairy then noticed his surroundings changing.</p><p>The trees slowly gave way to more and more stone until there were rockfaces on either side of them. Lucas began to slow, trotting passed a large, open mouth cave filled with light and life, jovial voices echoing around inside. The smaller wolf veered off, entering the cave themselves. Was that the rest of Taeyong’s ilk? There were more than just the Taeil they were taking him to? Jungwoo suddenly felt very small.</p><p>Lucas finally came to a stop at a smaller cave, also filled with light but quieter than the last. The wind nymph, Yuta, and a shorter man he can only assume is Taeil were already waiting for him at the mouth of the cave. Both of them reached for Jungwoo as Lucas knelt, and for the second time that night, he was caught before he could fall into the dust.</p><p>By the gods, all of his limbs felt as though they were made of iron. His chest ached. Why couldn’t he breathe? His brain felt full of cotton, his hearing as though he were underwater. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, clearing his mind best he could. The two sets of arms were holding him up, working together to move him into the cage.</p><p>“…little fairy? Can you hear me?” a voice swam into focus. Jungwoo, eyes still shut, nodded as best he could.  “Good, good. Yuta, lets lay him down.” Finally, he’s laying flat on his stomach, and Jungwoo can feel the tension leak from his limbs. What was he laying on? Was this a bed? Oh, that’s delightful, a real bed! The fairy let out a long breath.</p><p>Perhaps, if he let himself drift, only for a moment…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo jolted awake, waiting for the tell-tale banging against the iron bars of his cage. Instead, he was met with warmth and comfort and the smell of lavender filling his senses. Quilts were pulled around him, cocooning him in a warmth he was unfamiliar with. Slowly raising his head, he found himself inside the small cave, filled to the brim with shelves upon shelves of books, vials, and knick-knacks. The room was cast in a golden light radiating from a large crystal in the middle of the room, taking the center of a large worktable with several open books strewed across. Jungwoo has never seen so many things squeezed into one place.</p><p>Slowly, he sat up, fighting the ache that filled every inch of his body. Then he paused, questioning how light he felt. His hands slowly raised to his own shoulders, finding no leather there, weighing him down and keeping his wings hidden away. The only time the straps were allowed off were for auction, but they seemed well and truly gone now. Jungwoo could’ve sobbed in relief. Gods, how he longed to fly again.</p><p>“Ah, you’re awake!” Jungwoo yelped, almost leaping from his skin. The small man, Taeil, was at the mouth of the cave, a grin on his face. “Apologies. We weren’t sure how long you’d sleep.” Snapping his fingers, two small birds of purple flame appeared and flew from the cave. “I’m Taeil. I protect these woods.”</p><p>“You’re a sorcerer,” Jungwoo whispered, eyes wide. Dragons, sorcerers, this flock could rule the whole of the East with that kind of power! But Taeil only walked to him, sitting gently on the end of his cot as if approaching a frightened animal. He was dressed simply, in thin brown leathers and suede, a long purple robe flowing over top. Around his neck sat layers upon layers of talismans and crystal necklaces refracting light onto his handsome face.</p><p>“Yes, and you are a fairy,” he stated. “Quite rare indeed.” Jungwoo dropped his head. “It’s no wonder those hunters were so adamant on taking you back. I’d dropped my barriers to allow you into the forest, but they’d been too close behind you and slipped by as well. I’m sorry for that.” Jungwoo shook his head violently.</p><p>“No, no, please! Thank you for allowing me entry!” the fairy exclaimed. “If you hadn’t…”</p><p>“You needn’t worry about that now,” as familiar, rich voice rang from the cave entrance. There stood Taeyong, looking every bit as ethereal as he had the night before, walking over the spring as if he were an angel descended to save Jungwoo. His white hair glowed golden in the light of the cave, his sharp features casting shadows down his face as he smiled. He was led by the little purple birds of flame Taeil had created, dissipating now that their task of bringing the nymphs to them was finished.</p><p>“Ah, Doyoung!” Taeil addressed the second nymph, following in behind Taeyong with a large bowl of something. This was the nymph from the tree, dark hair and draped in green fabrics over a thin form. He was stunning, just like Taeyong.</p><p>“I hope you like quail,” Doyoung said, walking toward Jungwoo. “Jeno and Jaemin shot down over a dozen yesterday evening. There’s plenty left, if you’re still hungry after.” His <em>voice</em>, Jungwoo thought. It was almost musical, like every word out of the wood nymph’s lips was a song or a poem, enticing anyone who dared listen.</p><p>The fairy gently took the bowl that Doyoung was offering to him, peering inside to find a hearty looking stew. His mouth instantly began to water as the smell of lavender was overtaken by the scent of thyme and spices, roasted meats and vegetables. He gulped and glanced up, looking to Taeyong before he made a mistake, but the water nymph only smiled and nodded. That was all the affirmation Jungwoo needed before grabbing the spoon and shoveling the first bite into his mouth. Oh, it was heavenly; rich and warm, filled with herbs that danced across his tongue. He’d never in his life had such a flavorful meal. He was quick to shove in another bite, chewing as fast as he could until his jaw ached.</p><p>A hand lightly found his back, running up and down his spine to soothe him. Taeyong had made his way over to the cot, taking the place next to Jungwoo as Taeil moved toward his cauldron, getting to work on something. Doyoung had taken his leave.</p><p>“Slow down, little one,” he whispered. “You’ll make yourself sick. You have all the time in the world, no need to rush.” Jungwoo nodded, cheeks bulging, before chewing again, slower. “I’m sure you have many questions. Why don’t I explain a little about our family here while you eat? If you still have questions after, you can ask them. Alright?” Jungwoo gulped.</p><p>“Alright,” he managed, slowly taking another spoonful. Taeyong began.</p><p>“I was born in this forest many centuries ago. I was born of water, the very fall you found last night, in fact. For many of those years, I lived in solitude with only the woods as my company. That is, until Taeil found his way to me.” The nymph looked to the sorcerer, both sharing a knowing smile that conveyed decades, if not centuries of friendship. “He would stay for weeks on end before returning to his home village, where he lived among humans. Before long, he spent more time here than away, until he finally made this place his home. Before long, others came.” Jungwoo leaned in, enraptured. “Johnny was one of the first, one of the wolves from last night. He was a lone wolf, without path or purpose, seemingly doomed to wander without a home forever. I offered him a place with us, and he agreed.</p><p>“There are others with similar stories, those that found there way here by chance, even those who came from hunters, like yourself. Some have chosen to leave; others chose to stay. Every creature here has their own story, but all of us have come together as a family, creating a home none of us would have otherwise. We protect each other, no matter what.” He paused, looking into Jungwoo’s eyes. “Do you understand, Jungwoo?”</p><p>Jungwoo stopped, lowering his spoon back into the bowl. He stared into Taeyong’s eyes, the light, clear blue seeming to pull him in, begging him to fall into them.</p><p>“I do,” Jungwoo said. Taeyong looked pleased.</p><p>“All of this to say, whatever happens next is your choice and yours alone,” Taeyong told him. “You’re welcome to stay and rest, recover your strength, then move on from this place and find your own path. Or you can stay, make a home here for yourself. It is up to you.”</p><p>There was a long silence. Jungwoo couldn’t move. The breath felt frozen in his lungs as he tried to absorb what Taeyong had told him. It’s up to you, he’d said. Jungwoo wasn’t sure he had the strength to follow though with that.</p><p>“Jungwoo, are you alright?” Suddenly, the air was moving again in the fairy’s lungs, and he took a deep breath.</p><p>“Yes, I’m…fine,” he said weakly. “I just…this is what I’ve always dreamed of, freedom. But now that…now that I’ve…” by the gods, why couldn’t he speak? “Now that I have it, I’m not sure I know what to do with it.”</p><p>Jungwoo could feel his voice breaking as he spoke, tears blurring his vision. Taeyong moved immediately, pulling Jungwoo into his arms and guiding his head to his shoulder. That was all Jungwoo needed for him to break, clutching weakly at Taeyong’s robes as the sobs and tears spilled over, his bowl laying forgotten on the cot. All his life he’d been in pain, imprisoned, and now someone was just offering him freedom? Was it truly so simple? Was that all he had to do, reach out and take it?</p><p>It was too much. Everything hurt, his gut felt heavy and his throat raw from crying. He tried to quiet himself with little success as Taeyong just held him tight, offering what comfort he could. After a long while, once Jungwoo had cried himself out, he took a shaking breath and straightened himself, releasing his death grip on Taeyong’s wrappings. He moved to apologize, but Taeyong shook his head.  </p><p>“How about this? Stay for a while, building up your strength, and we’ll go from there.” Yes, Jungwoo could do that. He nodded, sniffling as Taeyong took his face in his hands, running his thumbs across his cheeks to wipe away the tears. “Ah, so cute, aren’t you?” The fairy ducked shyly.</p><p>“Yes, yes, he’s lovely,” Taeil grumbled from where he was still hunched over a book. He absently threw a handful of something, only half of it making it into the cauldron. “Now get over here and have some of this. That stew will only do so much to recover your strength.”</p><p>Jungwoo tried to stand, inevitably needing Taeyong’s help to walk. His legs were trembling and sore, making Jungwoo feel more like a newly born deer standing for the first time. They made it to the table with no little effort, Taeil blowing over a ladle full of his concoction before raising it to Jungwoo’s lips. Jungwoo drank without questions. Immediately, his senses were assaulted with an overpowering, herb-y flavor going straight to his nose, making his scrunch up and sneeze. Taeil laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit strong, but it’ll help with the pain.” True to the sorcerer’s words, Jungwoo felt the heat spread from his belly down his limbs, finally finding the strength to stand on his own. The ache he’d felt since he was a boy was numbed, more bearable than it had been in years. Jungwoo rolled his shoulders, flexing his joints, and turned to Taeil.</p><p>“Thank you, Taeil…?” he trailed off.</p><p>“Just Taeil,” he said, gentler and with a smile, before turning to clear his worktable.</p><p>“Now, little one,” Jungwoo turned back to Taeyong, “how about a nice bath, then you can start meeting the others?”</p><p>“Thank you, that sounds lovely,” Jungwoo replied, proud that he was finally finding his voice again. He followed Taeyong out of the cave, giving one last bow to Taeil. Instantly, they were assaulted by sounds. Voices.</p><p>“Please, Mark? I said I was sorry!”</p><p>“Renjun-ah! Use your own arrows!”</p><p>“Doyoung said to save the rest. And you’ve had two bowls already!”</p><p>The clearing was lively, filled with people running and forth, some chasing each other, some lounging in the sun. Jungwoo was in awe. So many species, so much happening! Taeyong laughed at his expression.</p><p>“I know it seems overwhelming, but you’ll have plenty of time to know each of them, if you wish,” he assured the fairy. “Let’s hurry along, though. If they spot you, they’ll be far too curious to let you leave.” They made their way into the trees again and down a well-worn path. It seemed to almost be dusk, the day ending when for Jungwoo, it had only just begun. It wasn’t long before Taeyong stopped, motioning him forward.</p><p>“I’ll give you some privacy. You’ll be able to find your way back?” he asked, and Jungwoo assured him he could. With that Taeyong took his leave, Jungwoo broke through the tree line. The spring was picturesque, shimmering like silver in the low light. He breathed in, taking in the scent of pine and the sounds of running water.</p><p>Slowly, he began to peel the dirty white cotton from his body, starting with the tunic. He felt the fabric brush over sensitive scars that marred his back, but instantly felt better once it was off. The trousers followed before Jungwoo stepped lightly into the water. Oh, my, he never wanted to leave. The water was warm, soothing, and he felt as though every muscle in his body had just unclenched.</p><p>Jungwoo took his time. He dove into the water several times, scrubbing the last of the grime from his hair until it was the bright blonde it was meant to be. He scrubbed at his face, every corner and crevice of his body, until he finally felt clean. By the time he had finished, the sun had set and the moon, risen. The starlight shone down upon him in the pool, and Jungwoo felt reborn.</p><p>Gently, cautiously, he shook his shoulders out and summoned forth his wings. It was euphoric, feeling them spread from his back, tall and translucent and glowing a beautiful silver. He wouldn’t try to fly yet—that would take some time—but seeing his wings there, spread proudly from his reflection in the pool brought tears to Jungwoo’s eyes, laughter spilling from his lips.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by the snap of a twig, causing Jungwoo to spin around in alarm, half expecting the hunter to be there waiting for him. His arms curled around his torso; his eyes were wide with panic. But the hunter was not who stood there. Instead, Jungwoo found himself gazing at the unfairly handsome face of a stranger. He was on the shore, dressed only in trousers, exposing miles upon miles of smooth, tan skin. The stranger stared with round eyes and plush lips parted in surpise as he realizes he’s interrupted someone bathing. Their eyes were locked, neither seeming able to look away. Finally, the stranger’s eyes darted down as he bowed in apology; and just like that, he was gone.</p><p>Jungwoo’s heart was still pounding in his chest. He can assume the man was one of Taeyong’s family, and he’d just caught him bathing! How embarrassing.</p><p>Jungwoo got to work on washing his clothes, his wings still behind him, when a smile crept to his face. Family; he could be part of that!</p><p>But no, Jungwoo had to be smart. He had no reason to doubt, but he must remain wary, cautious. He didn't want any more scars added to his collection. He could only pray the things Taeyong had told him were true. He paused his cleaning, looking up to the stars.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered. “Please…”</p><p>He couldn’t find the rest of the words, they were still lost to him.</p><p>But he was sure the stars heard him this time. He was sure they understood.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any idea who's who? There are a ton of introductions on the way...</p><p>Hi, please talk to me, I'm very bored. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo struggles to find his way, but things are getting easier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Eventually, Jungwoo found himself padding back to the clearing, feet feeling softer against the ground than they had before. Coming to the end of the path, he saw a fire had been lit at the center with a group gathered around it, talking and laughing.</p><p>Jungwoo panicked a bit; he wasn’t sure if he knew any of them. Perhaps he could slip by, unnoticed? Perhaps track down Taeyong so he could tell him where to go, what to do?</p><p>“Oi!” Jungwoo almost leapt from his skin. It felt like the hundredth time that night, his heart would give out at this rate! Walking to him from the side of the clearing was a young man, seeming close to Jungwoo’s age, with sparkling eyes and a blinding smile. “You’re Jungwoo, the fairy!”</p><p>“Yes, hello,” Jungwoo responded, bowing slightly. The man laughed.</p><p>“Aw, come one, none of that!” he joked. “I’m Mark, I’m one of the wolves from yesterday!” An image flashed through Jungwoo’s mind of the sand-colored wolf, tongue flapping free as he ran. Ah, yes, that fit perfectly with Mark.</p><p>“Oh,” Jungwoo responded. “Thank you so much for your help.” He made to bow again, but Mark just patted him and the shoulder and pulled him toward the fire. Jungwoo tensed at the contact.</p><p>“No problem, not like we did anything but growl at ‘em a bit!” Mark said, dismissively. “Come, meet the others!”  Jungwoo followed stiffly behind, wanting desperately to be free of the wolf’s grip, but not wanting to seem rude. As they came closer to the fire, Jungwoo noticed that there were in fact some familiar faces. Taeil was sat next to a tan young elf with golden curls, bouncing as he talked with excitement, and Doyoung, who was sat next to an ungodly tall man.</p><p>Taeil was the first to spot them, seeming to immediately read Jungwoo’s body language. He stood as they reached the fire, gently pulling Mark away.</p><p>“Calm down, Mark,” Taeil chided. “Give Jungwoo his space.” Mark obeyed, looking a bit like a scolded pup.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mark said right away, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I got a bit overexcited.” Jungwoo only smiled and nodded, eyes scanning the group.</p><p>“Shall we sit?” Taeil motioned back to the logs and stumps acting as their seats. The sorcerer pulled Mark down next to him, Jungwoo following suit after only a brief hesitation. “Jungwoo, you already know Doyoung. Next to him is Johnny, one of the wolves you met last night.” The largest wolf, Jungwoo assumed. Johnny smiled to him and nodded. “Those two bickering are Renjun and Jeno. You’ll typically see them with the third of their trio, Jaemin.” The young elves paid them no mind.</p><p>“This little leech is Donghyuk,” Taeil continued, motioning to the golden-haired elf who had latched back onto to Taeil’s arm the moment he returned to his seat. Donghyuk pouted, turning to Jungwoo with a pointed look.</p><p>“I’m Donghyuk, Taeil’s <em>lover,” </em>he stated confidently, reveling in his words. Jungwoo felt as though all the blood rushed to his cheeks, his eyes widening. He looked at Taeil, expecting him to scold the young elf, but was shocked to see him just as flustered. To think, this Donghyuk had turned such a wise, presumably ancient sorcerer into a blushing maiden. He must be very powerful.</p><p>“Um, I’m Kun,” stammered the final person in the circle, looking to break up the tense moment. He had a kind face and a bright smile. “We actually met last night as well. At least, from a distance.” Kun looked a bit sheepish, timid even in his presence. Jungwoo furrowed his brow, trying to remember him.</p><p>It hit him. Kun’s red hair, shining in the light of the fire, looked strikingly familiar.</p><p>
  <em>The dragon. </em>
</p><p>Jungwoo felt his jaw drop.</p><p>This man was the dragon? He seemed so…gentle. Kind-hearted. Not at all the fierce, stone-faced warrior he’d imagine from such a beast. Kun laughed, not at all deterred by his shocked reaction.</p><p>“It’s alright, I understand,” Kun assured when Jungwoo clambered to apologize. “I’m very aware, I don’t seem it. I’m no warrior, really. Typically, I just have to show myself, maybe flap my wings a bit, and they usually get the point.”</p><p>“Don’t let him fool you, Jungwoo,” Johnny cut in with a mischievous smile. “Kun can be quite fearsome when he needs to be.” There must’ve been an inside joke, for soon enough, everyone was laughing and throwing jests.</p><p>Jungwoo was content to sit back and watch, occasionally joining in the laughter. It was domestic, achingly so. So many different personalities, so many stories they shared amongst each other. Jungwoo listen closely as one after another after another was regaled.</p><p>He wondered if one day, he’d have his own stories to recall with them.</p><p>He hoped so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo had been with Taeyoung’s ilk for almost a fortnight.</p><p>He felt like he’d learned so much, yet still knew so little.</p><p>Throughout his time living among them, he’d become close to Mark despite their uncomfortable meeting. The wolf was kind and innocent, giggling at anything and everything around him. Mark was open, and Jungwoo found himself quite tactile when he was around him, clinging to the other’s arm or cuddling while they lay in the sun. While the thought of being touched by the others, those he didn’t know well yet, still frightened him, Mark offered only comfort, never judging.</p><p>Jungwoo had also grown closer to Taeil, which meant he’d also come to know Donghyuk. The former had been helping Jungwoo with his flying, helping exercise his wings and shake off any lasting effects the charms keeping his wings bound had left.</p><p>Donghyuk, on the other hand, seemed determined to distract them any time they were serious about anything. If it were Taeil, he would tempt him with soft words and softer kisses, which Taeil would try and fail to act like he wasn’t affected by. If it were Jungwoo, Donghyuk would lure him away with the promise of stories and juicy gossip. Jungwoo was weak to such things. But despite all of this, Donghyuk was bright and shone like the sun on those around him. He was mischievous, but he cared deeply.</p><p>Lastly, Jungwoo had found himself spending time with Doyoung, mostly since the wood nymph enjoyed cooking and Jungwoo enjoyed learning to cook. The wood nymph was motherly, if not a tad over-bearing, but he never failed to make Jungwoo feel loved and looked after.</p><p>There were many others that Jungwoo had yet to know. Some of them, he didn’t even know their names. And that is where Jungwoo found his biggest problem.</p><p>“You can ask questions, you know.”</p><p>Jungwoo was broken from his thoughts, looking up from his place in the grass to find Taeyong smiling softly down at him. Of course the nymph would know exactly what was wrong. Jungwoo looked sheepish as Taeyong joined him.</p><p>“I know…” Jungwoo said softly.</p><p>“But?” Taeyong prompted. Jungwoo sighed.</p><p>“I’m…still afraid,” he admitted, feeling a bit shameful. “I still don’t know what is okay and what is not. I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” He hugged his knees to his chest. “I don’t want to anger anyone.” Taeyong looked sad, placing a gentle hand on the fairy’s nape, stroking gently.</p><p>“Jungwoo,” he began. “There is no right and wrong. Many of the others will not approach you out of respect for your boundaries. They will wait until you feel comfortable enough to move forward on your own. If that time never comes, there’s nothing wrong with that, but I can see it in your eyes.</p><p>“You wish to know them, to ask all the questions in your head, but you hold yourself back. Do not. I can never promise that you will not anger one of us one day. There are daily fights we deal with, you’ve seen them! Minor discourse is only natural, and any problems are solved within the hour because, no matter what, we are still family. But one thing I can promise you, is that you will never be in trouble for asking a genuine question.” Jungwoo looked at him.</p><p>“Truly?” Taeyong nodded.</p><p>Jungwoo processed that for a moment. It made sense; there was no cause for anger if Jungwoo was only trying to learn. However, his past experiences told him that wasn’t always the case.</p><p>No, he must trust Taeyong. The nymph had never given him any reason to doubt. Smiling, the fairy answered the nymph with a nod.</p><p>“Jungwoo, hey!” Jungwoo looked to see Mark running for him, having just detached himself from Jaemin, the elf followed closely by his two counterparts. At the young wolf’s approach, Taeyong gave Jungwoo one last, meaningful look before taking his leave. Mark hit the grass hard, throwing an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked, eyeing Taeyong as he walked away.</p><p>“Yes, just some words of encouragement,” Jungwoo assured him, leaning his head against Mark’s shoulder. They sat for a while, enjoying the high sun, when movement broke through the trees across the clearing. It was the tall, tan man that had interrupted Jungwoo in the spring a while back. Jungwoo had yet to learn his name.</p><p>He tried, opening his ears when the man was talking to others, but it seemed every time he spoke with someone the man switched languages. It was entirely too frustrating.</p><p>Suddenly, Jungwoo knew what he wanted his first question to be.</p><p>“Mark?” The wolf hummed. “Who is that?” Mark looked to where Jungwoo was pointing shyly, trying not to be so obvious.</p><p>“Ah, that’s Lucas.”</p><p>Lucas.</p><p>Jungwoo knew that name.</p><p>Flashes of dark fur shining under the moon, the smell of the forest as he clung tight, the sight of lovely brown eyes that warmed Jungwoo’s heart. The third wolf, of course. Then and there, Jungwoo made up his mind, a new spark lighting in his eyes.</p><p>Lucas would be the first of the ilk he approached…how was he supposed to do that, again?</p><p>He got the chance sooner than he expected. That night, while washing his bowl in the stream, he felt another presence join him. Jungwoo glanced over. Of course, it was Lucas, washing his own dish.</p><p>Jungwoo’s heart began to race; he felt frozen, a lump his throat, his limbs refusing to listen. Forcing air into his lungs, Jungwoo closed his eyes, sent a quick prayer to the stars, and spoke.</p><p>“Lucas?” It was soft, barely more than a whisper, and painfully timid, but he’d done it. The wolf stopped, surprised, but Jungwoo kept his gaze firmly on his bowl in the water.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you,” Jungwoo continued, “for helping me that night.” He risked a glace up, intrigued to find the wolf round eyed and even a little pink in the cheeks.</p><p>Then, Lucas smiled. Oh, how Jungwoo could’ve melted right then.</p><p>“You know me?” His voice, it was absolute magic. Deep as the night sky, it sent shivers racing down Jungwoo’s spine.</p><p>“I, uh, I wasn’t sure you knew,” Lucas continued. “I mean, that it was me. But, I mean, you’re welcome, of course…Jungwoo.” He breathed that last word like a prayer, grinning in a dopey way. Jungwoo found himself giggling.</p><p>“Oh!” Lucas exclaimed, smile dropping and cheeks going from pink to red in an instant. “And I’m so, so sorry, about, um, that, that night. I’m—I’m really sorry.” The wolf’s head dropped, but Jungwoo was confused. Sorry for what? It took him a moment, then it struck him. The spring. Lucas catching him bathing.</p><p>Jungwoo felt his cheeks go just as red as Lucas’.</p><p>“O-oh, it’s alright,” he mumbled, dreadfully embarrassed. The mood shifted in an instant, turning tense. He quickly got back to scrubbing his bowl, wanting desperately to get back to the others and away from this awkward situation. Once he’d shaken the water from his dish, he turned to leave with a nod.</p><p>“Jungwoo!” Lucas’ voice stopped him. Jungwoo turned back. “I’m sorry again, if I’m imposing, but…” he hesitated, seemingly not sure if he should say what he wanted. In the end, he continued.</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“You always look beautiful, in the moonlight.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>It felt as if time stood still, the air between the two freezing. Jungwoo’s heart clenched, Lucas’ sweet words warming him to the core. He stood there, mouth hanging open slightly, clutching the clean dish to his chest.</p><p>Finally, Lucas smiled and walked past him, taking his own dish back up the path to the others. Jungwoo stared after him, unable to move, unable to speak. What would he say even if he could? What would he do? With Lucas gone, Jungwoo did the only thing he could think of.</p><p>He looked up to the stars and thanked them for answering his prayer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooh, Lucas, you sly dog...get it?<br/>Anyway, we've met maybe half the characters? Don't worry, NO ONE will be forgotten. Eventually, we'll get to the point where everyone is in the story.<br/>For the members that HAVEN'T been introduced...any thoughts as to what species they'd be? Lemme know 👀<br/>Please come talk to me, I'm very bored. Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter. </p><p>Also, ATINY!<br/>I just posted the first chapter of my ATEEZ fic, "Nothing's Missing." Go read if you want </p><p>See ya'll soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo ruined everything, just like he knew he would</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, folk. Conflict...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>No, stop, please, not that, god, no more, please, please, no—</em>
</p><p>Jungwoo’s eyes flung open, breath leaping in his chest. The weight of a foreign arm draped across his chest was the only thing stopping him from bolting upright. Mark was snuggled into his shoulder, snoring soundly, likely drooling onto Jungwoo’s sleep shirt.</p><p>Jungwoo steadied his breathing, Mark’s snores helping remind him where he was, and that he was safe. His heart calmed, his breathing slowed. He considered once again that perhaps he should’ve accepted Taeil’s offer of a sleeping draught to help him through the nightmares. Maybe he’d bring it up later.</p><p>He carefully removed Mark’s arm, sitting up slowly. He noticed another weight across his ankle, looking to see that Lucas had crept closer during the night, gently laying his leg over the fairy’s. Jungwoo smiled, carefully extracting himself before standing, tip-toeing his way out of the wolves’ corner and out the mouth of the cave.</p><p>Once the starlight hit him, he felt instantly better.</p><p>He made his way to his usual boulder, sitting and pulling his knees to his chest. He drew a long breath, letting himself relax, calling forth his wings with little effort. Letting them spread free always helped him feel a bit lighter. Hopefully, after a few hours, he’d feel good enough to make his way back into the cave and sleep until dawn.</p><p>As time had passed, Jungwoo felt more and more comfortable with the ilk. It was a new and exciting feeling, and Jungwoo was happy.</p><p>At this point in time, there wasn’t a name he didn’t know. He’d met the illusive Sicheng, if only briefly, and if only because Yuta, the wind nymph, was following closely behind him. Yuta was always loud and vibrant, seeming to almost float around, so he was hard to overlook.</p><p>Jungwoo had also met Jisung, the youngest and most beloved of Taeyong’s ilk. He was a stone nymph, quiet and innocent in nature, with odd little quirks that only added to his charm.</p><p>Lastly, he’d officially met Jaehyun and the trio of Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun; they, along with Donghyuk, made up the elven inhabitants. Jaehyun, especially, had proven a good friend to Jungwoo. His calm and collected personality helped Jungwoo remain calm during his worst days, and Jungwoo found himself seeking him out often, if only for someone to lend an ear in his times of need.</p><p>There were other names, names he heard in passing of those that didn’t live with them at the moment, but Jungwoo could only assume he’d meet them eventually. He could be patient.</p><p>Soft, padding footsteps approached his boulder, and soon enough, Lucas joined him under the moon. Jungwoo glanced at him, smiling softly as his wings fluttered in the wolf’s presence.</p><p>“You didn’t wake me,” Lucas said, almost scolding.</p><p>“I was hoping to let you sleep,” Jungwoo responded softly. This was the usual routine when Jungwoo’s nightmares struck. He’d always try his best not to wake the others, but it was as if Lucas had a sixth sense for such things. The night would always find them sitting together, Lucas doing his best to comfort the fairy.</p><p>And it always worked. For reasons Jungwoo could not name, Lucas always made his chest feel a bit lighter, like the burden was being shared. Whether it was the wolf’s fun-loving personality or his determination to make those around him laugh, Jungwoo couldn’t say for certain. But what Jungwoo could say was that, from the first day, he’d found himself inexplicably drawn to Lucas.</p><p>Tonight was no exception. Their shoulders were lightly brushing, and Jungwoo wanted nothing more that no inch closer and press himself to Lucas’ side. And it seemed Lucas had the same thought, for after a long while, he spoke.</p><p>“Jungwoo?” he almost whispered. Jungwoo hummed. “Can I…hold you?”</p><p>Well, that was new, but most definitely not unwelcome. The fairy glanced over to find the wolf’s cheeks red and his eyes pointedly looking forward. Jungwoo smiled wide and snuggled close, tucking his head under Lucas’ chin like he’d wanted.</p><p>Lucas wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders, reaching his far hand over to lace them with the fairy’s. Suddenly, Jungwoo felt so warm, so secure. Breathing in the scent of the forest that seemed to cling to Lucas, Jungwoo let his eyes drift closed. He focused on Lucas’ heartbeat, on the heat radiating from his skin through his sleep shirt.</p><p>Jungwoo didn’t know how long he would be allowed to cling to this fantasy. For someone like Lucas to want someone like him, he knew would never happen, but Jungwoo couldn’t deny how his heart quickened when Lucas was near. How he wished Lucas might court him one day—not that Jungwoo really knew what that meant—but he wouldn’t let himself wish too hard. He would take what was given; small gestures of kindness, gentle embraces under the moon, chasing away lingering nightmares.</p><p>For now, Jungwoo let himself fall further into Lucas, his eyes drifting closed, his mind afloat. He felt a nose nuzzle the top of his head, and he slept</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo awoke the next morning on his soft furs, Mark snuggled into him once again. He wondered if it had been a dream, but the smell of the forest that seemed soaked into his skin and clothes assured him otherwise.</p><p>He rose before most of the others, heading out to the fire pit and draping himself over Doyoung’s shoulders while the nymph was trying to cook. He received some nagging in return, but Doyoung’s bunny-like smile contradicted any shame Jungwoo would’ve felt.</p><p>The day was going as normal as ever, notable events including Donghyuk successfully shooting some salmon from the river and Lucas placing a lingering hand on Jungwoo’s wrist as he passed by. The day was turning to dusk when things changed.</p><p>Taeil, who’d gone into the human village the day prior and stayed the night, returned hurried and out of breath, eyes wide and darting around the clearing. Donghyuk immediately bounded over to him, golden curls bouncing around pointed ears.</p><p>“My moon!” the elf exclaimed. Taeil smiled through his worry, dropping the bag from his hands in favor of holding Donghyuk’s waist. A sweet kiss on the lips was his reward; tension seemed to ease from Taeil’s shoudlers. The moment Donghyuk pulled away, he frowned.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked in earnest. The sorcerer tried to smile again, not truly fooling anyone.</p><p>“Nothing, my love,” he assured Donghyuk, pulling him a bit closer. “Everything will be fine, once I speak to Taeyong.”</p><p>“I’m here,” the water nymph appeared from the trees. He looked equally as anxious, as if having sensed in the air something was wrong. Taeyong made his way to Taeil’s lair, the sorcerer giving his love one last squeeze of the waist and peck on the nose before he disappeared after him. Jungwoo and Mark came to Donghyuk’s side, the youngest not moving, watching the last of Taeil’s robes vanish through the mouth of the cave.</p><p>“Donghyuk?” Mark asked.</p><p>“What do you think it is?” Jungwoo followed, feeling a bit uneasy. Donghyuk only shrugged.</p><p>They’d have to wait, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, they needn’t wait long.</p><p>Within the hour, Taeyong was asking the elves, being the loudest bunch, to gather the others. There was need of a family meeting. Sat snuggly between Mark and Jaemin, Jungwoo surveyed the fire pit; the fairy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen all of them in one place before now. Jisung, the little stone nymph, sat curled into Jeno’s side, and Sicheng stood off behind Yuta like a shadow, silent and stoic. Kun was lighting the fire as the sun was descending when Taeyong emerged from Taeil’s lair, followed by Johnny, Doyoung, and Taeil himself. Everything, even the forest it seemed, grew quiet as they approached.</p><p>Taeyong stood, took a breath, and began.</p><p>“There’s a hunting caravan passing by the forest come tomorrow, at dusk.”</p><p>No one moved. He continued.</p><p>“It seems they’ll be making their way to the port, and they carry a very precious cargo.” Taeyong’s aura was deathly somber, bright eyes seeming to glow, scanning the faces of his family. “We’ve decided to intercept them, and free this creature.”</p><p>Jungwoo’s heart leapt to this throat and stayed there. He felt his jaw drop, tears springing to his eyes. Surely…surely he’d misheard.</p><p>They wanted to go <em>to</em> the hunters?</p><p>“Like last time, we must do everything to avoid bloodshed. Kun, I’ll need your guidance for this, as it would seem—”</p><p>“<em>What?”</em></p><p>To Jungwoo, it felt barely like a whisper, but it must have been louder than he thought. Everyone stopped, turning to him.</p><p>“You…you can’t be…” Jungwoo trailed off, eyes drilling into Taeyong. By the gods, he couldn’t breathe again. “You want to go to them? You want to…to bring them <em>here?”</em> Taeyong softened.</p><p>“Jungwoo, I know this must seem frightening, but you must trust us. We cannot leave this creature to a live a life caged.”</p><p>“But…” the fairy’s breath quickened. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears. “What if…they’ll come for us…they’ll take us! You said! You said you’d protect us!”</p><p>Gods, he knew it. He knew this was too good to last.</p><p>“Jungwoo,” Taeyong seemed to harden. “I would give my life for each and every one of you, but sometimes we must take risks to help others. Just as we did for you.”</p><p>They didn’t understand. Why didn’t they understand?</p><p>“No, no, you don’t know…” Jungwoo stood, his hands gripping hard at his blonde locks. “The things they do, you don’t know! We can’t, they’ll—”</p><p>“Ya!” The voice was loud, angry. It was Yuta.</p><p>“You really think you’re so special? That you’re worth us risking our lives, our home, but no one else is?” Yuta pressed. His eyes were aflame, air spiraling around him like a storm, whipping his hair and robes.</p><p>Jungwoo was stunned. No, no he didn’t think that. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you really that cowardly? There’s a creature in the exact same position you were in not long ago, and you can’t find the courage to help them?”</p><p>“Yuta,” a voice warned, but Jungwoo couldn’t tell who.</p><p>“No…I don’t—" he couldn’t manage the words. But Yuta wasn’t done.</p><p>“Or perhaps, are you just too selfish, that you’d rather someone suffer than risk your own life? Is that it? You’d just rather they suffer?”</p><p>“No, that’s not…but…” No, no Jungwoo didn’t want that at all. But the hunters…</p><p>“If that’s the way you think,” Yuta said, deathly calm now, “then maybe you don’t belong here.”</p><p>Jungwoo froze.</p><p>There it was. The knife to pierce Jungwoo’s heart, the arrow shot straight through him.</p><p>You don’t belong here.</p><p>He didn’t belong here.</p><p>He stared, numb, tears nonstop and silent. Voices were talking, someone fighting with Yuta, someone speaking to Jungwoo, but it all sounded as if he were underwater.</p><p>A face swam into focus; Doyoung. Too close, far too close.</p><p>Jungwoo took a step back, tripping over the stump he’d been sat on. He took another, and everyone stopped talking, turning to look at him. They looked angry, and sad.</p><p>Jungwoo did this.</p><p>Suddenly, every emotion took hold at once, and Jungwoo turned and ran.</p><p>“Jungwoo!”</p><p>He wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t hurt them anymore.</p><p>He summoned his wings, on instinct almost, and took to the air. He flew, higher and faster than he had since he’d been freed. He needed to get away. No, he needed to stay. No, go!</p><p>He didn’t deserve them.</p><p>He’d ruined everything. The stars had answered his prayers, given him this beautiful gift, and Jungwoo had ruined it all.  Just like he knew he would.</p><p>He would go. That’s all he could do.</p><p>Jungwoo sobbed.</p><p>He would go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I'm sad. BUT who do you think they're trying to save? That "precious cargo," who could it be???<br/>Also, a very angry Yuta. Wonder if there's come history there...👀</p><p>Hope you liked it. Next chapter, coming soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo could fix this, he had to. But it was time to tell them the whole truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The second Jungwoo disappeared over the trees, Taeyong turned a fiery gaze to Lucas, as if sensing the wolf’s uneasy aura. Lucas nodded immediately.</p><p>“I’ll go,” he said, breaking into a sprint, leaping and shifting midstride.</p><p>His vision changed, becoming sharper, wider. He felt his breath deepened as his lungs grew larger, his muscles pulling and pushing his to run faster, dodging around every tree, every root in his path. He glanced up at the sky, trying to catch sight of the fairy, but he never did. Instead, he kept Jungwoo’s sweet scent in his mind.</p><p>It was like honeysuckles, blooming at dusk in the spring. It was sparse, since Jungwoo had flown and not run, and hard to catch, but still there. Jungwoo was flying fast, faster than any of them had seen him, and Lucas felt his legs stretching far to keep up. His breath came faster, his mind racing.  </p><p>No, he was losing the scent. Lucas tried to block out the forest, all the other scents that tried to fight for a place in his senses. He knew these woods, and that soon, he’d come to a cliff drop. If he didn’t catch up to Jungwoo before then, he might have lost him forever. That wasn’t an option.</p><p>But Lucas was running out of earth, and soon he skidded to a stop at the cliff drop, where the scent disappeared like the ground beneath his paws. Chest heaving, he shifted back and stood. His eyes darted around the sky expanding over the drop of the cliff to more woodland below. The night sky was vast and empty, with no sign of the fairy.</p><p>Lucas felt his heart begin to split in two. Tears sprung to his eyes when a sound caught his attention; soft sobs, coming from his left. Lucas spun, rocks digging into his soles, and spotted Jungwoo sitting on the edge of the stone, far from where Lucas was standing but close enough for him to spot.</p><p>Immediately, he was running again, feeling his heart stitch itself back together as if it had never broken; there was still a chance, still hope. He slid to a stop next to Jungwoo, breathing hard and soles cut up from the sharp rock.</p><p>“Jungwoo,” he breathed. Jungwoo startled, lifting his head from his knees to look at him. He looked surprised through his tears. Neither moved, both overcome with emotion, until Jungwoo again devolved into sobs. Lucas fell to his knees, disregarding the pain, gathering Jungwoo into his long arms best he could.</p><p>“You came,” Jungwoo sobbed, burying his face in Lucas’ neck. The wolf’s heart broke yet again, for a different reason.</p><p>“Of course,” he said. “I always will.” Jungwoo paused, then looked up at him.</p><p>“Why?” he whispered, voice breaking. “Yuta…he was right. I ruined everything, I don’t—”</p><p>“<em>Shhhh</em>,” Lucas said gently. “Yuta was too harsh. It’s not true, you didn’t ruin anything, you’re family.” But Jungwoo shook his head vehemently.</p><p>“No, no,” he mumbled. “I just need to rest—my wings, then I’ll go. I can’t—”</p><p>Lucas squeezed him tighter. “No, I won’t let you.” Jungwoo’s breath hitched. Lucas looked into those clear, powder blue eyes. “You belong here. I need you here.”</p><p>“…you need me?” The wolf nodded.</p><p>Lucas didn’t have much in this world. He was simple; he had his family, his pack, and that was all he had needed. In another time, another life, he was ripped from his homeland, shipped across an ocean, only to find his freedom again after years of cages. He was simple, but what he did have, he loved with his whole heart and soul, everything he was. Lucas never had reason to hold himself back from what he loved.</p><p>“You feel it, right?” Lucas was almost certain, but he needed to hear it. “We’re…meant for one another.” He paused, pulling Jungwoo’s hand into his own. “You’re already in my heart. You know, right? You feel it, too?”</p><p>Jungwoo seemed frozen, the tears turning silent. His lips were parted, those adorable front teeth peeking through. His eyes were wide enough Lucas felt he could see the entire galaxy reflected there.</p><p>“…yes,” Jungwoo finally answered. “I feel it. I feel…drawn to you.” He blinked, looking away to Lucas’ despair. The wolf wanted to stare into those eyes forever. “But I didn’t think—I didn’t know…I don’t know what it means.” Lucas brought Jungwoo’s hand to his chest.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Lucas reassured him with a smile. “It can be whatever we want. And we can talk about that later.” He turned more somber. “Will you come back with me? Please?”</p><p>“The others,” Jungwoo said, looking dejected. “Yuta was so angry. And he was right, I was being selfish. And—and a coward.”</p><p>“Yuta is…” Lucas trailed off. “He’s sensitive to these things. They’re personal to him. The first time we ever left the forest to confront hunters…it was for Sicheng. See, Sicheng, he’s a phoenix.” Jungwoo looked shocked. “He’s rare, worth a lot to those hunters, like you. Sicheng was worried his presence put us at risk, so he left. He gave himself to them</p><p>“It was dumb, but he thought he was doing it for us. And we went after him. It was bad, Johnny and Kun and Jaehyun killed many that night. But we did it for Sicheng, and we brought him home. Yuta…Sicheng means everything to him, and it may not look it sometimes, but Sicheng loves him, too. They’d play martyr for each other any day. That’s why this means so much to him. That’s why he was so cruel to you.” As Lucas talked, he felt himself running out of words, but he needed Jungwoo to understand. “Yuta is angry, but it will be alright. So, please, come home. Don’t let this…end everything.”</p><p>Jungwoo was thinking, but didn’t answer. Lucas tried again.</p><p>“It’s ok to be scared. I think it’d be stranger if you weren’t, but you’re not selfish. Fear makes us say things, sometimes, and do things, things that aren’t really us. And that’s ok. We can always apologize, move on, grow. But being afraid is not bad. Without fear, we can’t ever really be brave.” Lucas hesitated. “Taeyong or Johnny, they can explain better. I’m not good with words, but, please…” The wolf then felt lost, thoughts having run dry. There were too many languages, too many words bounding around in his mind, and he could no longer find the right ones.</p><p>There was a long moment where Jungwoo stared at the ground, then up at the stars. Finally, he took pity on Lucas and smiled at him.</p><p>“You’re right,” he said softly. “I’ll go back. I’ll talk to them.” Lucas sighed in relief, the unbearable weight finally lifting from his chest, letting him breathe normally again. This soft, smiling Jungwoo; this was the Jungwoo he knew, with innocent eyes and a kind disposition, the Jungwoo he wanted so desperately to know more about.</p><p>“I need to talk to them,” Jungwoo went on. “I…I should tell my story. It’s time, I think. It’s time to be brave and tell everyone where I came from.” He looked Lucas in the eye, looking more determined than the wolf had ever seen him. “Because I can save that creature from the hunters. I’m the only one who can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The clearing had long fallen silent, Yuta having been well and truly scolded by Taeyong and Taeil, even Doyoung alike. He now sat, staring into the fire, praying to the gods he hadn’t scared Jungwoo out into a world he wasn’t prepared to face. Sicheng’s hand laid gently on his shoulder, silent and strong. It was all that kept Yuta from running off after the fairy himself.</p><p>Taeil was pacing; his magic was stretched out in every direction, covering the woodlands like a blanket. However, Jungwoo was a fairy, a creature with significant, mysterious magic, and he had always been an anomaly to Taeil. They had yet to understand it, therefore, Taeil never managed to <em>see </em>Jungwoo, like he could the others. That always worried him.</p><p>The others were equally distressed. Mark had his head buried into Johnny’s shoulder as the older wolf and Doyoung pet through his hair in an attempt to soothe him; yet, Doyoung as well kept glancing to the tree line, hopeful. Donghyuk sat, watching Taeil pace, wishing silently and a bit selfishly that the sorcerer would just let Donghyuk hold him, comfort. But Taeil was old, powerful, and often refused to let his lover help bear the weight of what was on his mind. So, Donghyuk would wait until the day Taeil came to him.</p><p>Taeyong stood back, looking over all of this, the discourse and anxiety that has taken hold of his ilk. He felt the burden upon his shoulders of his family’s despair, and hoped sending Lucas was enough; not too little and not too much, but enough.</p><p>At once, several of them sensed a presence approaching; Taeil stopped pacing, Yuta looked up, Mark and Johnny stood. From the trees, Lucas emerged, his wolf form glowing in the moonlight. He was walking slowly, his paws moving forward with purpose. He stopped in front of them. No one breathed.</p><p>Then, Lucas lowered his head, revealing Jungwoo on his back, lying flat against him, his face pressed into the fur of Lucas’ nape. Taeyong felt in his very core the sense of relief and joy that spread through them all, and through himself.</p><p>“Jungwoo!” Mark leapt forward, followed closely by Donghyuk. Jungwoo barely had time to slide off Lucas’ back before he was buried beneath the two, tears streaming down cheeks from all three. Mark nuzzled into Jungwoo’s blonde hair, whining from his throat, Donghyuk pushing him over telling him not to hog.</p><p>Once Mark and Donghyuk finally removed themselves, Jungwoo saw Taeyong standing before him. Jungwoo’s eyes fell, shuffling forward to him, prepared to receive any punishment awaiting him. Instead, he was met with a soft pat on the head before Taeyong wrapped his arms around him, loosely so Jungwoo could pull away if he wanted.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that again,” Taeyong spoke into his hair.</p><p>The fairy gasped, having never received such affection from the nymph. Taeyong was always high-standing, noble yet humble, a pillar that helped all of them feel safe. Never had Jungwoo seen him so vulnerable.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo whispered, taking in the smell of clean rain on Taeyong’s skin. He let himself melt into his arms. Taeyong pulled back, smiling gently.</p><p>“We don’t run from our problems, Jungwoo,” he scolded lightly. “We stay and work through them. We’re family, even though we can take our words too far at times.” He placed his hands on Jungwoo’s soft cheeks. “Please, understand. For us, losing you would not be a little thing.”</p><p>It was safe to say Jungwoo didn’t expect them all to be so worried, so afraid he was gone. As soon as Jungwoo nodded and Taeyong took a step back, Taeil was all over him, checking him for injury and wiping his tear-stained cheeks like a mother. Doyoung was right behind him, then Jaehyun, offering silent support. Soon, Jungwoo looked up to find himself face to face with Yuta, and the noise died down.</p><p>Yuta looked conflicted, unsure of what to say, so Jungwoo spared him. He’d been practicing the entire way back, so he was ready.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yuta,” he said, trying to keep his chin up and his tears down. “You were right, I was being selfish. Lucas explained to me…why this means so much to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be brave.” Yuta shook his head, his long white hair floating around his sharp features.</p><p>“No, I was too harsh,” he looked away. “I told you you had no place here, and that was a lie. Something I said to hurt you. And that was wrong of me, very wrong.” He placed his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders. “You should never try to hurt family, and I—you were scared, and I made it worse…I’m sorry.” Jungwoo smiled.</p><p>“Yes, you were both wrong, now let’s all sit down and put it behind us,” said Doyoung, leading them gently away from the tree line as if worried Jungwoo at any moment might make another break for it. Once they were seated, Jungwoo took a deep breath before he lost his courage.</p><p>“I think…” attention turned to him, “it’s time I told everyone where I’m from.” Jungwoo stared into the fire, shrinking under the attention. There were so many eyes on him, everything in him screamed to hide. A hand grabbed his own and held tight, but Jungwoo didn’t dare look to see you it was. “I’ve been hiding it, thinking I was protecting myself, but I need to trust you all.” He paused. “I <em>do </em>trust you.” No one spoke, so Jungwoo continued.</p><p>“I was one of the last born before breeding was banned,” he spoke. “I was taken from my family after only a few months. That’s why I know so little about what I am, what I can do.” His eyes lifted to the stars he loved so dearly, that he prayed so hard to every night.</p><p>“By the gods,” Taeil breathed. “You were bred…it makes sense. That’s why you were so lost once you were free, and why you were so desperate to stay, and have a family. You were born in captivity. You’ve never been free before.” He swallowed. “You’ve never known a family.” Jungwoo only nodded, gaze dropping again.</p><p>“Ever since I was young, I’ve been passed from master to master, through different auctions,” the fairy continued. “Some of them were…bad. Worse than others. I was expensive, so I was difficult to sell. They often held that against me. But there were other creatures, wolves mostly. They’d tell me about the world beyond. What freedom was like…I wanted that.</p><p>“So, one night, I was praying the stars. It wasn’t the first time, but that night I felt…angry, I think? I just felt…more, than usual. I prayed so hard, I was begging them, then suddenly, there was a bright flash, and I was out of the cage. Just on the other side of the bars. I learned that night, that’s one of my powers. Something that the hunters never knew…I’m a starlight fairy. My power comes from the stars, my magic. And they left me outside that night.” Jungwoo looked up at last. “The night you all found me.</p><p>“The hunters not knowing I was a starlight fairy was the only thing that allowed me to escape. So, I thought I still needed to keep it a secret, since it was the only thing back then that could protect me. But now I see, I’m trying to defend against the wrong ones.” Jungwoo took a deep breath. “That, and I may be the only one who can save that creature from the hunters…without bloodshed.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jaehyun spoke up.</p><p>“Lucas told me last time you left the forest after hunters, some of you had to kill,” Jungwoo said grimly. “And some of you could’ve gotten hurt. If I could get in and out in secret, without starting a fight…” Jungwoo trailed off as Taeyong approached him, kneeling in front of him.</p><p>“Jungwoo, I won’t allow this,” he stated. “You were too afraid to even consider this earlier. I know you want to be brave, but I’m not sure you’re—”</p><p>“Taeyong,” Jungwoo cut him off. He’d never done so before. “You’re right, I am afraid. And I do want to be brave. You can’t have one without the other.” Jungwoo glanced to Lucas as he said this. “But if I don’t do this, and one of you gets hurt…or taken?” Jungwoo felt fresh tears fall. “That would be so much worse than anything else. Please, I’ve been practicing from time to time! As long as the night is clear, I’ll be able to draw enough power from the starlight. I can do it, I know I can.”</p><p>“I know you can, little one,” Taeyong said. “But you must know, we worry for you as well. We love you, Jungwoo, and if you were taken from us, it would be agony.”</p><p>Love. They love him? He hadn’t considered something so…strong. For once, Jungwoo didn’t feel he needed to cry; instead, he felt his heart lift and his back straighten. He felt powerful.</p><p>Yes, he thought. Jungwoo loved them as well. More than anything.</p><p>“I’m going, Taeyong,” Jungwoo insisted. The defiance only lasted of a second more before Jungwoo’s eyes fell again, chin dropping and shrinking back in on himself. “Please,” he added in a whisper. Taeyong unexpectedly smiled and laughed softly.</p><p>“Of course you are,” he said, clearly seeing the change, the newfound strength in the fairy. “And we will be with you the entire time. There, by your side.” The nymph stood.</p><p>“Kun,” Taeyong said. The dragon stood. “Johnny, Taeil, Jungwoo, with me.” He began his walk toward Taeil’s lair, those he called for close behind.</p><p>“We have work to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's get down to business. New character, coming our way. Who could it be...</p><p>As we go on, more details will be revealed about Jungwoo's past as well as the past of other characters, as well as details about some characters abilities. So stay tuned for that</p><p>Sorry for the delay. As the pandemic was worsening in Chicago where I live, and state borders are starting to close, my family and I decided last minute to get me to my hometown in the south. So now, I'm out in the country with the rest of my family for who knows how long. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope everyone's staying safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo is ready to prove his worth; to his family and most of all, to himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He kept his breath quiet and his steps even more so, bare feet moving across the flattened grass as gently as possible. Jungwoo did his best to be fast, ducking behind carts and boxes, avoiding any tents as he made his way through the hunters’ camp.</p>
<p>The directions Jaehyun had given from his stake out that evening had proved immensely helpful. If Jungwoo kept heading east toward the center of camp, he should find who he was here for; he tried to keep the map Jaehyun had drawn in the forefront of his mind to keep himself focused. The bright starlight, the smell of grass at dusk, the cool dew against his feet, all these kept Jungwoo grounded in the here and now.</p>
<p>Ducking behind another crate, he took a deep breath, peeking out from behind it. There, he could see the cage; three walls of nothing but solid metal, the front thick iron bars shining in the low light, but dark beyond them. He stayed low, rushing to the side and grabbing hold of the bars.</p>
<p><em>Concentrate, </em>he thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he reached to the stars, feeling their light shining down on him. He inhaled, as if pulling in their power from the air, feeling it fill his chest. <em>I want to be there, in there. </em></p>
<p>Feeling his power reach peak, light flashed from behind his eyes, and Jungwoo felt his body pull itself through the space. Just like that, he opened his eyes and found himself on the other side of the bars. He smiled, feeling his body sag as he became weaker. He’d need more energy to make it back out, but he could do it. He had to.</p>
<p>Spinning around, he scanned the corners the cage until finally spotting a figure curled up on itself, as far from the bars as possible. Crouching down, he cautiously inched closer, the cold floor of the cage numbing his fingers and toes.</p>
<p><em>“Hello,” </em>Jungwoo said softly in a strange language, the way Kun had taught him. At once, the figure’s head popped up from his knees, revealing a cute face and wide eyes beneath a mop of moss green hair. Jungwoo tried to continue. <em>“My name is Jungwoo.” </em></p>
<p>The little one eyed Jungwoo’s bright eyes and bright hair before springing up and crawling to him in a frenzy. He was speaking rapidly in his language, clearly excited at the thought they could communicate. Jungwoo shushed him softly, placing his hands on his tiny shoulders.</p>
<p><em>“Only a little,” </em>the fairy admitted, pinching his finger and thumb together as if to demonstrate. The little one smiled, and Jungwoo felt his heart melt.  The creature seemed younger than him, but not by too much. Perhaps Jisung or the elves’ age.</p>
<p><em>“Chenle.” </em>The little one—Chenle—pointed to himself, and Jungwoo felt relieved. Inching closer, Jungwoo struggled to think of the words Kun had taught him.</p>
<p><em>“You, me,” </em>Jungwoo pointed to Chenle, then out the bars before them. With that, Jungwoo exhausted all he knew of the language, but the little one seemed to understand. Chenle seemed to think for a moment, before his eyes went wide enough Jungwoo could see himself in their reflection. Hesitantly, fearfully, Chenle nodded. Jungwoo opened his arms, and immediately Chenle clung to the fairy, burying his dirty face into his neck.</p>
<p>Jungwoo held him close. This was new; he’d practiced once with Mark, but only the once. Closing his eyes again, he pulled as much energy as he could from the light streaming through the iron of the cage. <em>Come on, a little more, a little more. </em></p>
<p>It was a little strained, but it did indeed work; a bright flash illuminated the cold cage then Jungwoo and Chenle were on the other side, landing on the soft ground. Jungwoo went limp, falling into the grass, feeling dew wet his skin. He was panting, body aching with exhaustion, but he couldn’t stop. Chenle was relying on him to get him away from this place, and they still had to make it to the forest.</p>
<p>The little one was shaking him lightly, whispering in his foreign language. He was glancing around, checking for guards. With Chenle’s help, Jungwoo forced himself up and to his feet, staggering away and back behind a crate. Pulling what little he could from the stars so he could at least walk, they began to make their way quietly out of the camp.</p>
<p>There were almost there, the open meadow in their line of sight, and beyond that, the forest, when footsteps came their way. Instantly, Jungwoo hugged Chenle to his chest, tucking them in the nearest crevice, both of them not daring to breathe.</p>
<p>Jungwoo felt his heart leap, beating fast and hard in his ears. The blood rushed through him, making his hard to hear, hard to think. His mind was hazy, and he began to tremble as the fear took its hold. He squeezed his eyes shut. <em>Focus, focus. You are not there, you are here. </em>His skin tingled as sweat broke. Jungwoo felt himself slipping deeper.</p>
<p>Then, soft hands were cradling his face, bringing him back down to earth. His skin cooled at the touch, feeling his feet finally touch ground again as his heart rate returned to normal. Opening his eyes, his vision was filled with Chenle’s face; all soft cheeks, sparkling eyes, innocence.</p>
<p>Jungwoo smiled a silent thanks, reassuring the little one he was alright. They both peaked out from their hiding spot, the footsteps having long faded. Hand in hand, they made their final break from the meadow, falling into the tall grass to hide themselves.</p>
<p>No sooner than their bodies hit the grass, Mark was there in his wolf form, crawling on his stomach, waiting to whisk their rescued away. Just as planned. Chenle recoiled in surprise, covering his mouth to keep from crying out. Jungwoo comforted him right away.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s ok,” he shushed, reaching to place a hand on Mark’s head, which the wolf was keeping low to the ground. “Mark,” Jungwoo told Chenle. The wolf spun, offering his back to Chenle, who looked back at Jungwoo for confirmation. The fairy nodded, motioning to the wolf’s back. Chenle was tentative, climbing on with gentle hands, but the second Mark took off for the tree line, the little one was gripping his fur for dear life. Mark wasn’t one to go slow.</p>
<p>Jungwoo sighed as they disappeared into the forest, safe behind Taeil’s barrier. He spotted Jaehyun and Jeno, who’d also been keeping watch, leap from branch to branch after them. The fairy immediately fell, no longer able to hold himself upright. He heard voices yelling, fires being lit as the hunters awoke, realizing their merchandise was missing.</p>
<p>His vision grew dark, but not before he felt a nose nuzzle him and the smell of the forest washed over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke warm and comfortable, his back against a firm chest and a cool towel dotting his forehead. Forcing his eyes open, he saw several faces before him, the closest being Doyoung and Jaehyun. He was before the fire pit, a soft fur placed over him. The arms wrapped around him and the chest he laid against he could tell belonged to Lucas.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, there you are,” Doyoung smiled, see Jungwoo’s eyes open. Donghyuk came into his vision, carrying a water skin.</p>
<p>“Chenle?” Jungwoo asked, trying to spot green fluffy hair. Doyoung laughed softly, shaking his head. Jaehyun moved to the side, motioning behind them, where Taeyong and Sicheng were crouching next to Chenle, the latter wrapped in a larger fur nursing some tea.</p>
<p>“You weren’t out long,” Lucas whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine. “Everyone’s alright. We weren’t seen…you did it. You saved him.” The fairy’s eyes picked with tears, happy ones for once. Lucas squeezed him a bit tighter. Donghyuk was helping Jungwoo take slow sips of water when there was movement from the tree line.</p>
<p>Johnny and Kun emerged, having kept watch on the farthest side camp and having to circle around to return to the forest. The second Kun came into view, the air around the fire changed. All eyes went to Chenle.</p>
<p>The younger stood, eyes glued to Kun, stumbling his way to him. When they were face to face, Kun smiled, saying something in their language. He reached and took Chenle’s hand, softly blowing a puff of fire over it; it flowed over the skin, harmless. Chenle’s eyes lit up with joy, tears beginning to stream down his soft cheeks. He lifted their joined hands, blowing his own puff of fire in return, a little less graceful but it was clear the meaning was the same. Kun smiled and pulled Chenle closer, pressing their foreheads, giggling as they blew licks of fire over each other’s faces.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time,” Doyoung smiled, “since Kun’s seen one of his kind. I imagine it’s the same for little Chenle.” Taeyong hummed in agreement, looking upon the two dragons with soft eyes.</p>
<p>A column of fire appeared, Kun transforming into his dragon form, red scales shining in the firelight, body long and wings span wide. Chenle followed suit, smaller than Kun but still twice the size of Johnny’s wolf form, green scales blazing like emeralds. Together, they took to the sky, everyone shielding their eyes from the wind, the youngest among them griping about the dust they were stirring up.</p>
<p>Jungwoo felt his mind grow slow as he watched them circle, the moon beaming though their wings, his eyes slipping shut again on their own accord. He felt a hand card through his hair.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, little one.” When had Taeil gotten there? “Sleep. You’re safe now, and so is Chenle. You’ve done so well, Jungwoo, so well…”</p>
<p>Jungwoo felt the corners of his lips lift a bit before he slipped under for the second time that night.</p>
<p>He did well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Jungwoo slept clear through to dinner the following night. Doyoung made lotus root stew, Jungwoo’s favorite, to celebrate.</p>
<p>The days following Chenle’s rescue were peaceful and quiet, Jungwoo recovering his strength fairly quickly. He spent a good amount of time with Taeil in his lair, researching everything they could about his kind. They didn’t find much, however, fairies being so few in number and almost completely elusive—both in and out of captivity.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a type of cleansing magic,” Taeil had said one day. Jungwoo didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, you see, my magic has many uses, but at it’s core, it’s transfiguration and conjuring. I make the things I want, either from other things or purely with my magic. It’s the talent I was born with. You, on the other hand, seem to be talented in cleansing things, purification, to use another term.”</p>
<p>“Cleansing…what of?”</p>
<p>“Of anything, really. Though, I’d imagine it would work best on dark magic. Your magic is…very bright. In aura, I mean. Dark magic, curses and the like, they could be completely nullified with your power. In theory, of course, not mention we’d have to consider the principles of core alchemic procedure—" Taeil had continued rambling for a while, on about practices and possibilities, but Jungwoo hadn’t been able to keep up. Then again, it was still a process. One step at a time.</p>
<p>On another hand, Jungwoo and Lucas had not spoken about that night, when Lucas brought Jungwoo home. They continued as they’d been, lingering touches and gazes here and there, but neither dared bring up what they’d confessed. Jungwoo wondered, with a heavy heart, if it would be forgotten. He hoped not.</p>
<p>In fact, the only difference Jungwoo noted from before everything was that he noticed Jisung, the young stone nymph, much more often than before. That, however, was primarily due to Chenle having glued himself to the quiet nymph’s side, proving himself to be a loud, vibrant soul. The fact that neither spoke the same language didn’t seem to phase either of them. A little over a week had passed when Jungwoo saw just how close the two had become.</p>
<p>He was walking through the clearing late at night, sleep not finding him easily, making his way down to the spring. He hoped a warm bath would lull him enough for him to rest without nightmares but jumped when he heard fast footsteps and hushed voices. He ducked behind a tree, looking out to the spring.</p>
<p>From the path, Chenle appeared, dragging Jisung along behind them, both giddy and smiling. They sat on a rock, letting their bare feet fall into the spring, scooting as close as they could to one another. Jungwoo smiled, his chest filling with delight at such an adorable sight.</p>
<p>Gently, Jungwoo knocked on the tree he leaned against, and after a moment, a sleepy Doyoung appeared from the trunk, bleary eyed and a bit confused. Jungwoo took the nymph’s shoulders, pressing a finger to his lips. Doyoung listened, not making a sound, but seemed more awake. Turning him around, Jungwoo motioned to the spring, where the younglings were cuddled. Doyoung peeked around the tree, eyes lighting up when he spotted them.</p>
<p>“I knew they’d gotten close, but…” he whispered to Jungwoo. “They don’t even speak the same language!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem to matter,” Jungwoo whispered back. The two were like children, spying on the two, giddy with joy at such a pure sight. The young nymph and dragon were glowing in the moonlight, softly splashing their feet about in the pool. Things took a bit of a turn when Chenle leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s cheek. The nymph turned so red, Doyoung and Jungwoo could see it from their hiding spot.</p>
<p>They seemed to stop for a moment, before the dragon was leaning in again, pressing a soft, lasting kiss to Jisung’s lips. When they broke apart, they looked at each other before devolving into giggles. They continued pressing smiling kisses to each other’s mouths.</p>
<p>Doyoung gasped, looking entirely scandalized, and Jungwoo pulled them away before they could be found out. They took a walk together, Doyoung launching into a rant of “where did they learn that?” and “I know they’re not <em>children</em>, but—” and “I bet Donghyuk is to blame for this!”</p>
<p>Jungwoo just laughed and let him talk, assuring him and comforting him as he clucked on like a mother. But the fairy’s mind was elsewhere. How embarrassing was it, that in a little more than a week, Chenle could not only recognize his feelings for another, but act upon them, all without being able to speak their language?</p>
<p>Jungwoo thought for a long while, stuck in his own mind. Perhaps things could change between him and Lucas, become something more. If little Chenle could do it, then why couldn’t he? But did Lucas still want that? Did Jungwoo deserve that? He’d done well, that’s what the others had told him. He’d overcome his fear, been brave, freed Chenle. He’d been of use, he’d helped the family.</p>
<p>Once Jungwoo split from Doyoung and finally headed back to the cave to attempt sleep, there was at least one thing all his pondering made him sure of.</p>
<p>He was starting to believe that he was someone who might be worthy of Lucas’ love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love ChenJi a lot, but in a very soft, PG-13 way. Also, dragon Chenle and dragon dad Kun. I imagined dragons as a species primarily found in China, so who knows who else might pop up spewing fire 👀</p>
<p>As time goes on, we will see Jungwoo's powers develop and be used as they were meant to be, so get ready for that.</p>
<p>I feel I've hit my stride with this story, sort of found my pacing, so let's see where this goes, shall we?</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed, as always, and feel free to chat with me in the comments. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It finally seems fate is ready to let Jungwoo move on from his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It started small.</p>
<p>A little leather pouch, filled with dried herbs and flowers Jungwoo enjoyed as tea.</p>
<p>Next was a small bundle of lavender; Jungwoo often rubbed the scent into his furs to help him sleep.</p>
<p>After that, a thin necklace appeared, tiny river rocks strung onto a cord like beads.</p>
<p>Before long, the gifts were no longer being left on his furs for him to find or wake to, but Lucas began to give them to him in person. At first, he would blush prettily, his tan skin taking on a new life, but the wolf grew in confidence as the gifts continued.</p>
<p>As much as Jungwoo would fluster and stammer that they weren’t necessary, Lucas always insisted. At times, he would even offer a smooth wink or a kiss to Jungwoo’s knuckles, if only to see the fairy’s cheeks go even hotter.</p>
<p>However, Jungwoo never stopped to think what the gifts could mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>what?”</em></p>
<p>“Oh, calm down, Doyoung. It’s harmless, really.”</p>
<p>“Harmless?! You brought a cursed object into our <em>home!” </em></p>
<p>“Well, yes, but…a very small one.” Taeil continued bustling around his lair, grabbing this and that, not at all effected by Doyoung’s panicked state. “Relax, I’ve already asked Taeyong. Everything’s fine! It’ll be a great chance for Jungwoo to test his abilities!”</p>
<p>The two continued back and forth for a bit while Jungwoo turned his attention to the antler on the table, plated on the ends with silver. It didn’t seem like much, but he supposed that was the point; to be unassuming until it found an unfortunate new owner to bring misfortune to.</p>
<p>Jungwoo shifted closer. He swore he heard something, like someone whispering in his ear but not clearly enough to make out what was being said. Suddenly, he was hit with an unpleasant sensation, as if the antler had grown eyes and glared him down. Jungwoo gasped and drew back.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo?” Taeil asked, concerned. Jungwoo swallowed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it likes me.” He was met with a moment of silence as the two digested what he’d said.</p>
<p>“By the gods!” Doyoung exclaimed dramatically. “He’s talking to it!”</p>
<p>“Hush, you,” Taeil threw at the nymph. “He’s not talking to it, he can sense it. Does that sound right, Jungwoo?” The fairy nodded. Taeil rounded the table, taking Jungwoo’s hands in his. “Jungwoo, listen. Magic is, for lack of a better term, alive in its own way. It senses you as you sense it, and it can—and just might—lash out at you. We must always respect it, but never forget that <em>you </em>are the one in control. Understand?” Jungwoo had gotten this explanation before, but this was the first time he ever felt it for himself. His eyes drifted back to the antler.</p>
<p>“Can…I try?” Doyoung and Taeil shared a look.</p>
<p>“You think you’re ready?” Doyoung fretted.</p>
<p>“You know what to do?” Taeil seconded.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Jungwoo answered both. His feet pulled him closer, his own power seemingly guiding him. His hand hovered over the antler, feeling the tingle of energy beneath his fingertips.</p>
<p>It was over fairly quickly, like snuffing out a flame. Jungwoo felt the curse try and burn him, but his own magic was too quick and much stronger, dispelling the dark energy into nothing. He looked at Taeil, not yet moving, the sorcerer’s eyes like an eagle’s as to not miss a single detail. When Taeil no longer sensed the curse, he looked at Jungwoo with a smile.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” Doyoung cut in, breaking the atmosphere into something lighter.</p>
<p>“Seems so. Jungwoo’s a natural!” Oh…was that actually all there was?</p>
<p>“How…?” Jungwoo trailed off. “How did I…”</p>
<p>“Know what to do?” Taeil finished for him. Jungwoo nodded. “Jungwoo, we may not know much about your kind, but <em>you </em>do. Deep in here.” Taeil pointed at Jungwoo’s head. “Every species is born with instincts, and though you may not be able to access them whenever you want, when you’re in need, they will be there to guide you.” Jungwoo looked at the antler, nothing but a relic of what it once held.</p>
<p>“Wait, what did the curse do?” asked Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing serious. A mild plague or two.”</p>
<p>“A <em>plague? </em>Taeil!” And with that, the two were off again.</p>
<p><em>Instincts, </em>Jungwoo thought. He supposed Taeil was right, but how strong could his instincts be if he felt so unsure all the time? Lost in his own skin? Then again, Jungwoo couldn’t deny what he just felt; for once, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it.</p>
<p>Jungwoo wondered. He’d always looked to the stars for guidance as they were the source of his power, of his creation, but if Taeil was right, what if the stars already gifted Jungwoo with everything he needed? It was just deep inside him, too deep to reach right now, but if he started digging…</p>
<p>The clearing of a throat interrupted both Taeil and Doyoung’s bickering and Jungwoo’s pondering. There at the entrance of the lair stood Lucas, illuminated from behind by the high sun, looking tall and beautiful as always. Jungwoo smiled, heart stuttering and breath catching in his throat.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt,” the wolf said, eyes trained on the fairy, completely ignoring Taeil’s mumble of “no worries.” Jungwoo skipped his way over, stopping in front of Lucas with a bounce. Lucas melted, grinning his signature dopey grin.</p>
<p>“For you,” he said, holding out his hand. Jungwoo peered down to see a crescent moon, carved from a smooth, pale stone, sitting in the center of Lucas’ palm. Intricate patterns were chiseled into the face with the utmost care poured into every detail. Jungwoo’s eyes glistened with emotion.</p>
<p>“May I?” Lucas motioned to Jungwoo’s neck, where his favorite gift sat; the necklace strung with tiny, round stones laying smooth against his skin. Jungwoo nodded furiously.</p>
<p>Lucas carefully untied it, long fingers a bit clumsy, but was meticulous in stringing the moon to the middle of the necklace. Once Lucas tied it back around Jungwoo’s neck, the pendant sat right on his collarbone, cooling the skin of Jungwoo’s blushing chest.</p>
<p>Jungwoo placed a gentle finger against it, tracing it with a giddy feeling in his chest. He raised his head to look at Lucas, the warmth in the wolf’s eyes making his knees weak.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jungwoo whispered. “You didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to.” Lucas’ token response.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the fairy repeated. “It’s beautiful.” Lucas preened under the praise. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, shifting from foot to foot before swooping down, sniffing a kiss into his hairline. He quickly turned and retreated shyly from the lair, reminding Jungwoo they had an audience.</p>
<p>Turning, Jungwoo found Taeil and Doyoung staring at him, wide-eyed and jaws dropped.</p>
<p>The fairy’s face grew even hotter. No one spoke, Jungwoo’s eyes darting back and forth, shrinking, wondering if something was the matter.</p>
<p>“Um…” Jungwoo tried, but neither moved. “Is something wrong?” Finally, Taeil blinked, stepping closer and leaning in to eye the necklace. Jungwoo flinched back, protective of the gift.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo,” Doyoung broke his own trance, rounding the table to join them. “Has Lucas been…giving you gifts?” Slowly, Jungwoo nodded.</p>
<p>“Really?!” Taeil exclaimed, Jungwoo jumping in fright. “How many? For how long?”</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, do you know what this means?” Doyoung asked, pushing Taeil out of the way. Jungwoo shook his head, still too taken aback to speak.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo,” said Taeil, nudging Doyoung to the side in retaliation. “Lucas is asking to court you!” Jungwoo’s hand flew to the necklace, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>“Court me?” he gasped, not bothering to hide his shock. Doyoung shoved his way back to Jungwoo, Taeil finally sent spiraling to the side with a noise of protest.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo,” Doyoung lowered his voice, as if approaching a scared animal. “Don’t worry, this is good! It’s wolf tradition, old ways they follow, but they have something against talking about it; it is not your fault you didn’t know. What Lucas is doing is offering courtship. It’s the wolves’ way of showing they can provide for you, as a mate.”</p>
<p>“Quite primal, really,” said Taeil, feathers a bit ruffled from being pushed to the side.</p>
<p>“You have a choice,” Doyoung ignored him. “You can reject his offer by refusing one of his gifts, or you can accept it by giving him a gift of your own. He will continue this until you give him an answer.”</p>
<p>“He would just…keep giving me things?” Jungwoo asked.</p>
<p>“Mm. How long ago did this start?”</p>
<p>“Around…two weeks?”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit silly, honestly,” Doyoung said. “Johnny was gifting me things for <em>months </em>before I managed to force an explanation from Mark! I may never have known if not for that.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo was a bit stunned. He’d hoped the constant gifts meant something of the sort, but he wasn’t expecting to hear it so suddenly. It was right there, right in front of Jungwoo, for his taking. If Lucas wanted him, Jungwoo could trust the wolf’s judgment, couldn’t he? If Lucas saw something in him worth fighting for…</p>
<p>“Jungwoo,” Taeil cut in. “Just remember, this is your choice and no one else’s. Whatever you decide, make sure it is best for you.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo thought hard, brows furrowing, before nodding firmly. Jungwoo knew what he wanted, and he had to trust that Lucas did to.</p>
<p>“Doyoung?” Jungwoo asked. “Do you know where Johnny could be right now? I’d like to speak with him, if that’s alright.” The nymph smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>“I’ll go find him for you,” he said, ruffling Jungwoo’s hair as he breezed out of the lair. Jungwoo was about to leap after him, but he paused and looked back.</p>
<p>“Taeil, the antler…it’s cleansed, right?”</p>
<p>“Indeed! Not a trace of dark magic to be found.”</p>
<p>After a long thought, Jungwoo grabbed the antler and bounded after the nymph, calling a “thank you!” over his shoulder as he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gettin' there. We've got an big chapter coming up, then we're getting into some new characters. </p>
<p>Also, NCT Dream really came for us today. How we feeling? Jaemin may have wrecked me...just a bit...Stream Ridin', won't you? </p>
<p>Hope ya'll liked it. As always, feel free to chat with me in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo lets himself be loved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was bright, maybe too much so as Jungwoo lounged in the clearing with Yuta by his side. He’d been employing the nymph’s help when it came to his plan, but both of them had a tendency to laze about instead of work. Jungwoo had resided to fiddling with his work-in-progress when Mark approached, the fairy jumping and hiding it.</p><p>Yuta immediately latched to the wolf, effectively distracting him, before the wind nymph found his spot stretched across both their laps.</p><p>“Yuta, Mark?” Jungwoo asked, playing with Yuta’s long silver hair, watching it gleam in the sun. “I have a question.” They both hummed, eyes still closed in bliss. “There are…lots of couples among the family…” Yuta opened his eyes, looking up at him.</p><p>“Yuta and Sicheng, of course,” Jungwoo continued, “And Doyoung is mated to Johnny, right? Did I use that right, “mating,” for wolves?” Mark nodded.</p><p>“Those two were made for each other,” Yuta cut in. “The most fretting with the most relaxed. Without Johnny, we would’ve driven Doyoung mad centuries ago!”</p><p>“But Taeil and Donghyuk, as well!” Mark added. “It took them quite a while to find each other!”</p><p>“Really?” Jungwoo asked, his original question all but forgotten.</p><p>“Oh, certainly,” Yuta agreed, sitting up. “See, our Donghyuk fell in love with Taeil, and pursued him for years, but Taeil always turned him away given how much younger he was. Something about Donghyuk deserving someone more like himself. Taeil is old, has been around for <em>centuries, </em>you see<em>. </em>Eventually, our Taeillie could no longer deny his feelings, and now, Donghyuk has him wrapped around his little finger!”</p><p>“Just like the rest of us,” Mark muttered.</p><p>“And our sweetest new couple,” Jungwoo giggled.</p><p>“What?! Who?” Yuta exclaimed, and Jungwoo filled him in on Jisung and Chenle, the latter of which had settled in nicely over the weeks. Yuta clutched his heart, claiming he’d never heard anything more adorable.</p><p>“Kun has someone!” Mark added suddenly. “But you haven’t met him yet.” Jungwoo nodded, wanting to ask more, but Yuta was quick to change the subject.</p><p>“So, what did you want to ask, Jungwoo?”</p><p>Jungwoo stopped, wondering why the shift, then his eyes lit up again.</p><p>“Ah! Yes,” he said. “About Taeyong. I see him often with Johnny, but I know Johnny is mated to Doyoung…unless they’re like the elves?” Yuta shook his head.</p><p>“No, those three are a special case,” the nymph said. “Taeyong…well, he does have someone. But…he’s not here right now.”</p><p>“Is he traveling?”</p><p>“No, well yes, but—” Mark spoke up. “He <em>can’t </em>be here.”</p><p>“Jungwoo,” Yuta said, “Taeyong has a love that he holds very close to his heart, even now. See, Taeyong’s love is a shapeshifter, a daemon to some folk. One day, a curse was placed on him, something even Taeil couldn’t break. It made him unable to control his shifting; he’d be forced to shift at night, but he was also…different. At nights, he’d become something else. Feral, dangerous, <em>wild. </em>We tried to contain it, but one night, he hurt someone.”</p><p>“Who did he hurt?” Jungwoo asked tentatively. Yuta looked at Mark, and the wolf breathed deep.</p><p>“Me,” Mark said, lifting his tunic to reveal a massive scar stretching from his side across his right chest. The skin was gnarled and pink, indented to indicate missing flesh. It looked long healed, but Jungwoo could only imagine how it had been fresh. And he could only imagine such an innocent, sweet wolf like Mark hurt by someone he cared for. </p><p>“That was the last straw for him,” Yuta continued. “He refused to stay here and put everyone he loved in danger. So, now, he travels the world, trying to find a cure, and keeping us all safe from the curse.” Yuta took a deep breath before putting on a smile, an attempt to lighten the air. “He visits every now and again! Carefully. You should see Taeyong on those days, he’s never happier…”</p><p>“Taeil, though,” Mark said. “He never really forgave himself for not being able to break the curse. He doesn’t talk about it, but we know he’s still looking for a way.”</p><p>It hurt Jungwoo, imagining Taeil and Taeyong in such pain; Taeyong in being away from his love and Taeil in feeling powerless. He wondered, absently, if he’d be of any help breaking a curse so strong.</p><p>He reached into his tunic, fiddling with his necklace, the cool stone calming his thoughts. Tracing the moon shape with his finger, he thought about being with Lucas. Would they face such trials? What if something happened, one of them was hurt?</p><p>Yuta must have noticed Jungwoo’s spiraling thoughts, so he interrupted them with a bright smile, lifting spirits in a way only Yuta can.</p><p>Jungwoo returned the smile, hand moving down to the object in his pocket. He could do this. Tonight was the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the very same night following dinner that Jungwoo managed to pull Lucas away. He grabbed the wolf just as he was about to take some dishes to take down to the creek.</p><p>“Lucas?” he said softly, grabbing his wrist. Lucas stopped, looking a bit startled; Jungwoo almost never sought him out, it was more often the other way around. “Would you take a walk with me?”</p><p>The smile Jungwoo received in reply was more than enough to calm his nerves.</p><p>They walked side by side, sneaking the occasional glance every now and again, following the path lit by the half moon and stars. Jungwoo would be lying if he said his heart was not racing. His wings were out, fluttering nervously in the breeze. </p><p>“You look beautiful tonight,” Lucas said, eyes sparkling. Jungwoo looked away, a grin forcing its way out.</p><p>“Thank you,” the fairy responded softly. <em>Go on, be brave! </em>“As do you. You…always manage to look beautiful.” By the gods, his face was on fire, but the similar blush that raced up Lucas’ neck to his checks was worth it.</p><p>Eventually, the two reached one of the springs, further than they usually venture, the water sparkling in the under the moon, the night breeze creating rippled on the surface. Jungwoo pulled Lucas to a stop.</p><p>“I wanted to show you something,” Jungwoo whispered, wringing his hands before reaching into his pocket, keeping it hidden from sight. Jungwoo couldn’t look at him. “You’ve been gifting me with so many lovely things, I wanted to…give you something in return.”</p><p>Glancing up, he saw Lucas’ eyes were wide. Jungwoo held up his fist, letting the necklace he’d made dangle for all to see. It was made to match Jungwoo’s, thin and light, flat beads of silver lining a pendant that sat in the center of the cord. The pendant was a four-pointed star, carved from the antler Jungwoo had cleansed.</p><p>“For you,” Jungwoo said, holding it out. Lucas reached forward, almost trance-like, letting the necklace fall into his palm.</p><p>“Jungwoo,” he breathed, slack jawed. “You know…what this means?”</p><p>Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>“This means…you do?”</p><p>“I do,” Jungwoo assured him. “The star is carved from an antler that used to be cursed. I cleansed it, as part of my training with Taeil. I want you to have it, so you know…I’m learning. And I’m getting stronger. Hopefully one day, if I keep working hard, I’ll be worthy to stand by your side.”</p><p>“You are perfect,” Lucas whispered, stepping closer. “You are already perfect. Just like this.” Jungwoo, suddenly unable to find words, just shook his head. Lucas held the necklace out to him. “Tie it for me?”</p><p>Jungwoo took the necklace, hesitating before snaking his hands around Lucas’ neck, forcing them even closer together. He wanted to look away from his warm gaze but found he couldn’t stand to. His fingers fumbled but eventually managed a sturdy, tight knot, and the necklace fell just below Lucas’ collarbone.</p><p>Before Jungwoo could step away, Lucas’ arms found his hips and pulled him flush against him, the heat coming from the wolf’s body intense.</p><p>“You are mine, now,” Lucas told him. “And I am yours. We are courting, hm?”</p><p>Jungwoo smiled so large he worried his cheeks would split, nodding quickly and winding his arms tighter around Lucas’ neck. Lucas leaned in, noses brushing, until he couldn’t wait any longer and dipped down to capture Jungwoo’s lips.</p><p>It was so soft, barely more than a press of lips, and Jungwoo thought he’d catch fire with the emotions racing through him. Lucas disconnected their lips only to kiss him again, deeper, mouth moving slowly, both of them learning where and how and when.</p><p>Jungwoo, feeling courageous, tilted his head and kissed back best he could, standing on the tips of his toes. He let out a noise of surprise when a hot tongue flicked against his lips, Lucas taking the chance to have his way into Jungwoo’s mouth.</p><p>Jungwoo’s mind felt hazy, blood rushing with adrenaline as Lucas kissed him into oblivion, tongue hot against his own. He’d never felt so thoroughly enjoyed, so <em>claimed. </em>Suddenly, their feet were moving, and Lucas had Jungwoo pressed against a rockface, large hands gently exploring what there was to grab. Jungwoo gasped into his mouth as his fingertips brushed against the base of his wings. </p><p>Beneath the love-struck fog, Jungwoo could feel an energy passing between them, like magic zipping back and forth from where their skin met. The energy formed a connection between the two, as if their souls and minds were one in that moment.</p><p>Everything was hot and felt heavy with a passion Jungwoo had never experienced. Lucas detached himself from Jungwoo’s lips, moving down his neck, Jungwoo taking the opportunity to suck in some much needed air; he had forgotten to keep breathing.</p><p>“L-Lucas, wait.” The wolf listened, but not without a whine of complaint, pulling back to look at his fairy. “I don’t know how to do this. Courting, mating, loving someone else—I’ve never…I don’t know the rules.”</p><p>Lucas, lips swollen and red, shining in the silver light, only smiled and reached up to run a hand through Jungwoo’s soft, blonde hair.</p><p>“No rules,” he promised Jungwoo. “No rules, just you and me.” Jungwoo’s heart swelled. They stayed for a moment, just looking into one another’s eyes.</p><p>“Ok,” Jungwoo breathed out. “You and me.” He reached to cup his wolf’s face in his palms, thumbs stroking across his cheek bones.</p><p>Finally, Jungwoo gave into his whims and leaned back in, kissing Lucas again like he so longed to do. They kissed long and hard before Lucas continued his previous venture of hot presses into the skin of Jungwoo’s neck, nipping at pale skin, the fairy throwing his head back as his body was rocked with new sensations.</p><p>After a while, they found their way into the spring, clothes being shed and thrown, warm water caressing their skin, and Lucas’ lips continued their crusade down Jungwoo’s body.</p><p>It was there that Lucas took Jungwoo, spring water sparking around them like diamonds with every move, the two finding love beneath the stars Jungwoo loved so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Mothers' Day! Hope everyone is happy and healthy. </p><p>Love is in the air, everyone, but I think it's time we added some new characters into the mix. Any guesses? 👀👀</p><p>As always, I'd love to chat in the comments. See ya'll next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungwoo takes a stand, but he is wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo felt very at peace, his feet delightfully chill against the winter frost. He was trudging through the east wood, foraging for whatever he could find before winter set in for the next few months.</p><p>Things changed during the colder days, the biggest being that, as the springs froze over, Taeyong slowed and slept more and more. Taeil, Johnny, and Kun would step up to fill his position when needed. Apparently, this was a yearly occurrence. The entire family had been hunting and foraging as much as possible to dry and freeze what they could to last them the more barren months.</p><p>Jungwoo wondered where Jeno and Renjun had gone off to, but figured it was best he didn’t know. Spotting some wild mint, Jungwoo pounced, picking as many sprigs as he dared so the plant could still survive the winter. The mint would be wonderful in some tea.</p><p>After a while, when Jungwoo had admittedly been distracted watching some bunnies rummaging around, a stick snapped, footsteps growing louder.</p><p>“Jeno? Renjun?” Jungwoo called. There was no response.</p><p>Jungwoo turned, coming face to face with someone he didn’t know.</p><p>And he was painfully, obviously human.</p><p>Jungwoo froze, but his body rushed with heat as his heart picked up speed. His eyes went wide, his body starting to tremble but had nothing to do with the cold. The human looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Hello!” he said brightly. He had an accent like Kun, like Lucas. “My name is Dejun. What’s yours?”</p><p>Jungwoo stumbled back, tripping over his gathering basket and falling back into the frosty mud. The human’s face fell, reaching for him in concern. Jungwoo flinched back, tears beginning to fall as he tried to scoot away. <em>Was he a hunter? A trapper? Would he tell others they were there? </em>The human was speaking but Jungwoo’s ears were rushing too loud to hear.</p><p>Despite the fog in Jungwoo’s head, suddenly one thing was crystal clear. He had been here before—many times, honestly. The panicking, the fear, the many, many tears, but Jungwoo’s life had changed since then. He had a family to protect. He refused to sit there, paralyzed by fear when he had people to <em>protect. </em></p><p>Without an ounce of hesitation, he reached around, hands finding an icy branch and swinging blindly.</p><p>“Woah!” the human exclaimed, falling back. Jungwoo took the opportunity to stand and collect himself. He took a shaking breath, gripping the branch tighter. His wings summoned, spreading and fluttering in anger.</p><p>“I won’t…let you hurt my family,” Jungwoo gritted out. “I won’t…let anyone hurt me anymore.” The human’s eyes grew wide as Jungwoo came closer.</p><p>“Wait! Please, I’m not going to harm you!” The human held up empty hands, but Jungwoo’s vision had tunneled.</p><p>This human was going to hurt his family, his mate! Jungwoo was different now, he was strong. He would not let that happen!</p><p> He raised the branch over his head.</p><p>“Jungwoo, stop!”</p><p>A body collided with his, thin arms wrapping around him and jerking his back. The voice was melodic.</p><p>“Doyoung?”</p><p>“It’s ok, Jungwoo, he’s a friend! He’s part of the family!”</p><p>A wolf, Jungwoo was too hazy to tell who, skid to a stop next to the human. Doyoung’s arms wound tighter around the fairy, forcing him back down to earth. More people were arriving, and Jungwoo could breathe again.</p><p>The branch fell from his grip, falling back into the nymph’s arms with a breathy sob. Doyoung lowered him down, winding to kneel in front of him.</p><p>“It’s ok, you’re ok,” Doyoung whispered, running his hands through Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo started to break down, breathing heavy as he curled inward. “He’s a friend.”</p><p>“He’s human,” Jungwoo choked out.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Doyoung shushed. “But he’s family. He won’t hurt any of us.” All the adrenaline came crashing down, and Jungwoo couldn’t hold himself together. He looked up at Doyoung through his tears, who gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Jisung!” Doyoung turned and shouted, a strong gust of wind blowing through, the little stone nymph appearing from it. “Go get Taeil and wake Taeyong. There’s been an incident, but no one’s hurt.”</p><p>The youngest nodded, reaching down to pat Jungwoo’s knee in an awkward, but reassuring way before he vanished into thin air.</p><p>“Jungwoo?” The fairy looked up to see many people had indeed arrived, bringing his heart tumbling back down into the mud. He’d almost hurt someone.</p><p>Stumbling to his feet, he heard several voices call his name as he turned and let his wings carry him away, branches slapping and scratching at his skin as he took flight through the trees. He flew fast, feeling a bit lighter in the sky, even if only for a moment.</p><p>He reached home far too quickly, Donghyuk being the first to spot him. Jungwoo hit the ground hard, falling straight to his knees, the elf immediately wrapping himself around him.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked. “Jisung told Taeil there’d been an incident. Talk to me, I’m here.” For several minutes, Jungwoo didn’t. He just let the elf hold him, Taeil joining them before long.</p><p>“I almost hurt someone,” Jungwoo said softly, suddenly feeling very sad. “I thought…he was going to hurt us…all of you. But, I was wrong, I’m the one who…I’m no better than them.”</p><p>“That’s not true and you know it,” Donghyuk said firmly. “You made a mistake, that’s ok. And in the end, no one actually got hurt, right?” He pulled away from Jungwoo to look at him. “And, Jungwoo, you stood up and fought for us! You were so brave, and…Jungwoo, look how far you’ve come.” The fairy didn’t say anything for a while. He looked at Taeil.</p><p>“There’s a human in the family,” Jungwoo said. It wasn’t a question, but they both knew what Jungwoo was asking; why didn’t they tell him?</p><p>“His name is Dejun,” Taeil explained. “He’s a traveler, and a scholar. That boy is so obsessed with knowledge and learning, unlike anyone I’ve ever known. That was what drew him here, almost two years ago. He’s been away for the last few months, traveling.”</p><p>Jungwoo didn’t respond, just nodding as he listened. Suddenly, wolves were breaking through the trees, paws kicking up frost. Lucas transformed mid-stride, running to where Jungwoo sat.</p><p>“You are ok?” Lucas asked, cupping Jungwoo’s face with his large palms. Jungwoo felt the magic that connected them come to life. He nodded, and Lucas pressed several kisses to the crown of Jungwoo’s head. He’d been worried.</p><p>“Um, pardon me?” They all looked, seeing the human—Dejun—had arrived with Johnny. He gave a sheepish smile, careful not to make any sudden moves. “I’m terribly sorry for the scare! I just assumed you were a new part of the family, but Johnny explained to me that my kind, well, they have caused you quite a bit of strife.” Dejun’s smile went a bit bitter. “Can’t say I’m surprised, if I’m being honest. Still, I apologize for any grief I’ve caused you.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, Jungwoo taking a deep breath before rising to his feet. He pulled Lucas up with him, almost shielding himself with the wolf’s muscular form. They took hesitant steps forward until they were a few feet from Dejun.</p><p>“I apologize, too,” Jungwoo said quietly, not looking up. “I almost hurt you, even though you weren’t threatening me. I am sorry.” Gathering what courage he had after such a morning, he took a step out from behind Lucas and extended his hand.</p><p>“I’m Jungwoo.” The human smiled bright. He reached slowly, gently taking Jungwoo’s hand.</p><p>“I’m Dejun. Wow, a fairy! You’re fascinating, stunning, really! I’ve researched your kind, though I’ve never, and honestly thought I never would, had the honor of <em>meeting </em>one of your kind, and to think—”</p><p>“Dejun!” a voice echoed through. Instantly, Jungwoo was forgotten by Dejun.</p><p>“Kun!” the human exclaimed, expression going soft as he took off running. The dragon was sprinting across the clearing, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>The two collided hard, laughing in glee, Kun grabbing the other and pulling him into a deep, warm kiss. Dejun kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kun and pulling their bodies as close as possible.</p><p>For Jungwoo, everything clicked.</p><p>
  <em>“Kun has a someone! But you haven’t met him yet.”</em>
</p><p>“Jungwoo!” Mark came running up, breaking Jungwoo from his thought. “I’m sorry, we should have told you, we just—”</p><p>“You tried to,” Jungwoo cut him off, and Mark’s face fell. “But Yuta stopped you.”</p><p>“I asked him about it that evening,” Mark sighed. “He said he didn’t want you to be scared, especially of family. But…Dejun’s been gone for a while. We didn’t think he’d be back till spring…” Jungwoo only nodded.</p><p>“He…seems kind.” Mark lit up at his words.</p><p>“Oh, he is! And Dejun knows everything, really! And so handsome, that brow, Kun did so well, so lucky! When will I find someone, but then again, I’m not sure about that—”</p><p>Jungwoo watched the human and the dragon, being so sweet and lovely to one another. If anything, Jungwoo knew he could trust Kun, and Kun had chosen Dejun.</p><p>Lucas appeared, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo from behind, holding him close. Jungwoo felt his body melt.</p><p>Jungwoo took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had changed. He was not who he was before, and he never would be again.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo could not be happier, laying there in Lucas’ arms. He turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to the wolf’s bare pec, snuggling deeper into his hold. His body ached, and everything would be perfect if they could just stay like that for the day.</p><p>Eventually, the sun climbed high enough that it shown directly in Jungwoo’s eyes, making him squint and grunt with displeasure. Slowly, he rolled from on top of Lucas, sitting up and stretching, loving the warm light on his bare skin.</p><p>A large hand placed itself on Jungwoo’s side, running down to his hip, tracing his ribs along the way. Lucas was gazing up at him, eyes heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Stay,” he said, voice raspy with sleep.</p><p>“It’s late,” Jungwoo responded, reaching down to catch the hand and hold it in his own. “We should be getting back.”</p><p>Another hand snuck around, grabbing his bare ass firmly, making Jungwoo squeal and slap Lucas’ chest. The taller just laughed, rubbing the red spot. He watched with soft, loving eyes as Jungwoo stood and dressed, appreciating the view while it lasted.</p><p>“I’ll see you back at the cave.” Jungwoo leaned down, pressing a lasting kiss to Lucas’ lips, before standing and spreading his wings. He took off, reveling the in the knowledge that Lucas was watching after him.</p><p>Jungwoo was glad he and Lucas were able to sneak away for a night alone, especially so soon after their mating. Despite the relentless teasing sure to follow. They were beginning to learn the ins and outs of each other’s bodies, making for moments Jungwoo blushed just thinking about.</p><p>He touched down in the clearing lightly, his landings having greatly improved since he arrived. Before long, Dejun approached him with a steaming cup in hand.</p><p>“Jungwoo, some tea?” he offered with a smile. “It’s chrysanthemum, from my homeland.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jungwoo took it, smiling, if still a bit nervous.</p><p>Dejun had gone above and beyond extending olive branches to Jungwoo, getting to know him and regaling stories of his many travels to make Jungwoo more comfortable; and Jungwoo could admit that it was working.</p><p>Suddenly, a blur flew passed both of them, Jungwoo spinning to see it was Taeyong who was disappearing into the trees. Jungwoo had <em>never </em>seen Taeyong run before. The water nymph was always the epitome of grace and control, Jungwoo had never even seen him in a hurry! Donghyuk was running behind him, skidding to a stop next to the pair.</p><p>“Dejun! Jungwoo!” he exclaimed, curls bouncing wildly. “Taeil just sensed him! He just passed the border!” Jungwoo and Dejun shared a look.</p><p>“Someone’s arriving?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Ten is back!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll ready for chapter...Ten?? 👀</p><p>Hope you liked this, we are reaching the end here. I may expand on this story, as I feel there are lots of elements left unexplored, but I do want to leave that option open for myself in case I do want to add on later. </p><p>We have Xiaojun! Let's see who arrives along with Ten, even though I'm sure everyone already knows...</p><p>As always, feel free to chat with me in the comments. Punch is coming, are ya'll ready? </p><p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He can do this, he knows it. It might be their best and only chance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>In the end, Jungwoo did not have the chance to meet Ten once he arrived, though that wasn’t surprising. He imagined Taeyong would monopolize his lover as much as possible. He had only caught a glimpse of them, Taeyong embracing a smaller figure, holding him as close as possible. He seemed scared to let go.</p>
<p>Jungwoo did, however, find his hands full with Ten’s new companions, YangYang and Kunhang.</p>
<p>“Kunhang and I grew up in the same colony!” YangYang explained. “When we met Ten-ge, we knew he needed us, even though he tried for months to push us away!”</p>
<p>“We’re there when he transforms, to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone,” said Kunhang. “We’re daemons as well, just like Ten-ge.”</p>
<p>His smile was soft and gentle, a clear contrast to the bright fire and excitement that was YangYang. They complimented each other well, like a yin and yang. They both had large, sparkling eyes; Jungwoo could see in them how much they cared for Ten.</p>
<p>“He was scared he would hurt you,” Mark filled in, shifting in his seat. They all sat around the fire pit; several fish skewered over the flames for their morning meal. Johnny, Taeil, and Kun had left a bit earlier to join Ten and Taeyong.</p>
<p>“It’s good to know Ten is no longer without help,” Doyoung added, pulling Jungwoo further into his lap. The nymph seemed to have elected himself Jungwoo’s honorary mother figure over the past few weeks, coddling him any chance he got. The fairy basked in the attention.</p>
<p>“Ten was alone for so many years,” Jaehyun said, poking the fire and pulling a few of the fish to eat. “I can only imagine how lonely he must have been, without his family. And without his love.” The circle fell quiet.</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re going to free him one day!” YangYang suddenly cried, leaping up.</p>
<p>“We’ve been trying to find loopholes,” Kunhang said, his voice a soothing balm compared to YangYang’s. “We’re no sorcerers, but maybe one day we can aid in breaking the curse.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo listened, relaxed in Doyoung’s arms, as Dejun cut in and began ranting, something about inherent magic in some creatures.</p>
<p>It was sad, Jungwoo thought; Ten must be suffering so much, from such powerful dark magic. Jungwoo wished Lucas were there instead of out hunting. His presence always put Jungwoo at ease.</p>
<p>What a terrible curse…</p>
<p>A curse…</p>
<p>A chord struck within Jungwoo.</p>
<p>“It’s a curse,” he mumbled to himself, sitting up in Doyoung’s hold. He heard Doyoung inhale sharply.</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s eyes grew wide with realization.</p>
<p>Then, he was up, wings spread wide, taking off. Jungwoo flew fast for the spring, heart beating wildly. He hit the tree line, dodging and weaving through the foliage until he almost flew face first into Johnny’s back.</p>
<p>He dodged, landing and skidding to a stop in front of the group. All eyes turned to him. Next to Taeyong stood a thin, short man, long blonde hair framing cat-like features: Ten.</p>
<p>Being so close, Jungwoo could suddenly feel the power radiating off Ten, dark energy casting its shadow on his soul. It sensed him as well, sending wave after wave of <em>bad </em>in the fairy’s direction. Jungwoo was frozen on the spot, trying to adjust to the feeling.</p>
<p>“Ten, this is Jungwoo, a fairy. He joined us a few months ago,” Taeil was explaining when Jungwoo found his voice again.</p>
<p>“I think I can break your curse,” he blurted out.</p>
<p>Everyone’s breath seemed to collectively hang in the air as they stared at Jungwoo. He wanted to shrink under their gazes, but he forced himself to square his shoulders and stand by his words.</p>
<p>“What?” Ten breathed, stunned.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo!” Doyoung appeared from inside a tree behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder as if he would try and escape. “I know what you’re thinking, but you can’t! You’re not ready for something like this!”</p>
<p>“No, I can do this, I have to!” Jungwoo argued. He turned to Taeil. “This is why you taught me, isn’t it.” It was not a question. “You trained me so that I could free Ten of his curse.” Taeil let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“No, Jungwoo,” the sorcerer said, seeming his years in that moment. “I taught you because you deserve to know more about what you are and what you can do…but I would be lying if I said I didn’t consider that perhaps your power could one day break Ten’s curse.” He stepped forward to Jungwoo, but Doyoung was faster, stepping between them.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, please,” he said gently. “I know why you want this. I know you want to prove yourself, but if this hurts you—”</p>
<p>“No, you’re wrong! That’s not why!” Jungwoo cut him off. He turned to look at Taeyong, who had not said a word. “Taeyong gave me my life. The least I can do is give him back his heart.”</p>
<p>Finally, Taeyong moved forward, eyes looking somber as he placed his hands softly on Jungwoo’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“If Ten is my heart,” Taeyong said, “then you and the others are my soul.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want me hurt,” Jungwoo implored. “But at least let me try.”</p>
<p>Taeyong looked to Taeil, then Doyoung, then back to Jungwoo.</p>
<p>“Isn’t anyone going to ask me?”</p>
<p>All eyes went to Ten, a hand placed on his hip, looking rather unimpressed. He strut forward, a certain air surrounding him, making him seem extraordinary. He stopped next to Taeyong, his lover moving to the side.</p>
<p>“I’m Ten,” said the daemon, offering his hand to Jungwoo. “Taeyong told me about you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” the fairy took his hand, gripping it lightly. The energy coming off of Ten amplified then, making Jungwoo gasp as it hit him in the core.</p>
<p>“You feel it, don’t you?” asked Ten. “It certainly feels you.” Jungwoo nodded.</p>
<p>“May I?” he asked, motioning to Ten’s chest. The daemon narrowed his eyes but nodded.</p>
<p>“Carefully,” Ten insisted. “I don’t want you hurt either. You’re family now.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo nodded, then turned his attention to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, he reached his hand and placed his palm flat against Ten’s chest, summoning his wings to stretch behind him and gather energy. He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>It didn’t take much searching; the curse had infected Ten’s very being, coursing through his blood like a disease. It was thick with darkness and heavy to the touch. The small curses Jungwoo had broken in the past felt like a mere shadow compared to this. Jungwoo trekked forward, reaching deeper into Ten’s core, finding the center of the curse.</p>
<p>It surrounded Ten’s core, sticky and impenetrable, pulling everything that touched it into its grip. Cautiously, Jungwoo stretched out his magic, brushing the very edge of the core, and suddenly the curse was screaming.</p>
<p>The light of his magic burned away everything in its path, but the darkness was not to be defeated. It sprung at Jungwoo, the fairy screaming out in pain as it shot up his arm and into his chest.</p>
<p>The dark magic was agony in Jungwoo’s core, his muscles tensed and trembling as he convulsed. He was thrown back from Ten, someone yelling his name as his feet skid against the dirt. Finally, the pain ceased and Jungwoo went limp.</p>
<p>Gentle arms caught him and lowered him to the ground, the fairy groaning as a throbbing ache took hold of his body. His eyes opened in time to see Taeil kneeling in front of him, hands on his chest. He closed his eyes and began muttering a spell.</p>
<p>“What do you need, Jungwoo?” asked the one who’d caught him. It was Taeyong. “Talk to me, little one. What do you need?” What <em>did </em>he need? What would make this better?</p>
<p>“Lucas,” he whispered, voice weak and raspy. “I need Lucas.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find him,” said Kun from where he and Johnny had been standing back. They both transformed, Johnny running off while Kun took to the air, knocking a few trees down along the way.</p>
<p>Taeil finished his spell, a purple light flashing before Jungwoo felt infinitely better. The ache was dulled, and it no longer felt like someone had been standing on his chest. He did, however, still feel like he hadn’t slept in days.</p>
<p>“I can do it,” Jungwoo told him. “That’s why it struck out at me. It knows I can break it.”</p>
<p>“Jungwoo,” Taeil said. “The curse struck your very core, your life force. I worry you don’t have the strength for this. Your magic is light, if the dark energy snuffed it out…to be frank…this curse could kill you.” The fairy’s heart sunk; he really thought he could do this, for Taeyong, for Ten.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Lucas’ wolf form burst through the trees followed by Kun’s roar from overhead. He transformed, sliding to his knees at Jungwoo’s side. Taeyong let him take the fairy from his arms.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo!” Lucas cried, cradling him to his chest. “Jungwoo, are you alright? I have you, I got you.” Jungwoo smiled, feeling his spirit lift again, energy filling his chest as their skin touched and souls connected.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, Lucas” he assured his mate, reaching up to stroke the pendent that hung from his neck. “Thank you, thank you.”</p>
<p>He turned his head, burying his nose in Lucas’ neck in despair. Lucas seemed to understand what Jungwoo needed, only holding him closer and tighter as he fought back tears.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to both of them, Taeil was watching them closely, wheels turning in his mind.</p>
<p>“There…is a way,” he whispered, almost reluctantly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” asked Taeyong.</p>
<p>“No,” Doyoung cut him off, looking more than upset. Doyoung looked moments away from a breakdown. “I will <em>not </em>let Jungwoo be hurt again. You saw what happened!”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Ten cut in. “It’s not worth the risk.”</p>
<p>“No, I can do it!” Jungwoo insisted, lifting his head from Lucas. “And the curse knows it, that’s why it hurt me! The risk is mine to take!”</p>
<p>“There might not be risk, if you’d all just listen!” Taeil shouted, effectively silencing everyone. “Jungwoo and Lucas have a connection, a bond. I could use magic to…enhance the bond, allow them to share life force, energy. Between the two of them, their strength might be enough.”</p>
<p>“Or it kills <em>both </em>of them!”</p>
<p>“It won’t,” said Taeil firmly. “At least…not if…by the gods…”</p>
<p>“Just say it!” snapped Ten.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo would have to be at his most powerful! Which means…”</p>
<p>“Under the starlight,” Jungwoo filled in. “At night.”</p>
<p>There was silence.</p>
<p>“Not a chance,” said Ten, face and voice like stone, cold.</p>
<p>“Ten,” Taeyong tried.</p>
<p>“No, Taeyong! I won’t be here once night falls, I can’t!” Ten yelled, drawing back. “We’ve been down this path. I can’t control it, no one can! Someone will get hurt! I can’t allow that to happen…not again.”</p>
<p>“But now you have us!”</p>
<p>Everyone looked up into a nearby pine to see YangYang and Kunhang descending, followed by Mark and Donghyuk. They had obviously been eaves dropping from their perch, high out of sight. The two daemons dropped to the ground first.</p>
<p>“Ten-ge, no one knows how to control your rabid form better than us!” YangYang insisted.</p>
<p>“It’s true, ge, we’ve been with you every night for months,” Kunhang added earnestly. “Between the two of us and everyone else here, we can handle you. It’s the best chance we’ll ever have at breaking this curse.”</p>
<p>Ten looked at Mark, who seemed to want to say something but didn’t have the words. They both seemed scared to make the first move. The young wolf took a step, then another, before he was running at Ten and throwing himself into his arms.</p>
<p>Ten embraced Mark, a tear escaping down his cheek, muscles trembling with how tight he was holding him. Jungwoo wondered when they had last had a moment like this. Had it been years? Decades, even?</p>
<p>“Please, Ten,” Mark said softly. “We need you back. It’s been so long. We miss you so much.” Ten didn’t make a sound, but more tears escaped. Ten missed them, too, it was obvious.</p>
<p>“But I hurt you, so bad, Mark.”</p>
<p>“I know. But I forgave you, remember?”</p>
<p>Ten didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Lucas,” Jungwoo whispered. “Would you do this? It could hurt you…” Jungwoo was silenced with a soft, chaste kiss. Lucas was smiling at him.</p>
<p>“I’m by your side, always,” he told him. “If you can help Ten, and I can help you, I will be right there.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jungwoo said, his heart full and his own eyes misty.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Ten’s voice rang out. “Ok.” He stood tall once again, Taeyong’s hand clasped firmly in his. “Both of you are sure?” Lucas and Jungwoo nodded. Ten sighed.</p>
<p>Taeil stepped up, a fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tonight, then. Tonight, we break the curse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost to the end here, and everyone is accounted for. Some action next up.</p>
<p>Hope ya'll enjoy, and as always, feel free to chat with me in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night falls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Jungwoo felt oddly calm as he stared into his bowl of broth, watching the steam curl as it grew colder. The heavy weight sitting at the bottom of his gut made it hard for him to think about eating, though he knew he should. Jungwoo sighed, watching the soup ripple at the movement.</p>
<p>He wasn’t the only one in a somber way; the entire family had been informed of the plan. Everyone kept glancing at everyone else, passing silent understandings between them. The air was hot with tension, but as much as Jungwoo expected to be panicking, he was still. He sat with his dinner, a strong feeling of acceptance lingering around his heart, his lack of appetite the only evidence of what was to come.</p>
<p>Jungwoo looked up when Ten sat lightly next to him, crossing his legs.</p>
<p>“Eat, you’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo nodded, taking a small sip of his broth if only to appease him.</p>
<p>“So, you and Lucas?” Ten inquired, smirking. “You’re mated.” Jungwoo flushed red, nodding.</p>
<p>“I’m…very lucky to have him.”</p>
<p>“That big goof is the lucky one, finding someone like you,” Ten continued. “Taeyong told me your story, where you came from. It’s impressive, how you moved past all that bitterness and trauma, to find your place here.” Ten paused. “All of this…this curse…none of it should be any of your business. It was long before your time, and yet, we’ve—<em>I’ve </em>dragged you into my mess. You’ve worked through your problems, made a life here, and here I am. Adding to them.” Ten met Jungwoo’s eyes.</p>
<p>“There’s much you don’t know, Jungwoo. Taeil having been desperate to find an answer to this for years, Taeyong anxious for his love back, <em>me </em>wanting and praying to the gods that one day, I could return home, to him. All of it is right before us, within our grasp, but…it puts you in danger. It puts you at risk. Even so, none of us are selfless enough to refuse. So, here we are.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo didn’t speak for a long time, not sure what words to choose.</p>
<p>“I…know enough. You’re family. Taeyong and Taeil are family. What came before doesn’t matter anymore.”</p>
<p>His words seemed to strike a chord with Ten, but he still looked conflicted.</p>
<p>“Ten…tell me about you? Maybe, how you met Taeyong?” It was an obvious diversion to both the fairy and daemon, but Ten smiled nonetheless and took the bait.</p>
<p>“I had to shove that idiot into the spring just to get him to notice me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sicheng and Dejun have taken Chenle, Jisung, and the younger elves away to the north border, just in case. Not including Donghyuk, of course. He would never leave Taeil.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Taeil will be retraining him, while YangYang and Kunhang stay above in case he breaks free.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>“Remember, even after you start, you can back out if it hurts you. We can try again another time, maybe some years from now, when you’re stronger, more experienced.”</p>
<p>“Doyoung!” Jungwoo grabbed the nymph’s hand to pull his pacing to a halt. “Everything is going to be fine, I promise.” Doyoung looked as though he wanted to believe him, but his gaze wavered.</p>
<p>“I know you think that, Jungwoo, but…I’m terrified for you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jungwoo assured him, gripping his hand in his. “But the longer we wait, the longer Ten suffers.” Doyoung looked deeply into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, surely you know,” he paused, then sighed heavily. “I don’t know if you feel the same, but in my heart, you are my own. <em>My </em>little one…”</p>
<p>Jungwoo smiled, heart melting and eyes going misty.</p>
<p>“I do, I truly do feel the same,” Jungwoo said, voice thick. “You’ve always been there, taking care of me, from the very beginning. You were the one who gave me my very first, real meal. Back when I first came to this place. Remember?”</p>
<p>“I…I do remember. Quail stew.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doyoung.” Jungwoo threw his arms around the nymph’s neck; Doyoung responded in kind, holding him close. “Thank you for taking care of me. And for seeing me as your own.”</p>
<p>“Just promise you’ll be careful tonight,” he asked him, hand stroking through blonde locks. “Don’t forget to think of yourself, alright?” Jungwoo pulled back, pressing their foreheads gently together.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When sunset came, almost everyone gathered by the spring. The smell of dusk and the sound of running water should have been calming, but they felt strangely foreboding. There were no birds, as if they knew to stay far away.</p>
<p>Taeil walked to the center, Donghyuk’s hand grasped tight in his own.</p>
<p>“Are we ready?” No one denied.</p>
<p>“Be safe, my moon,” Donghyuk whispered.</p>
<p>“My sun,” Taeil murmured, sharing a soft kiss before they part. The others were similar.</p>
<p>Johnny and Doyoung took a moment, the shorter cradled to the wolf’s broad chest, Johnny’s nose buried in his hair.</p>
<p>Ten and Taeyong had their foreheads pressed together, breathing as one.  </p>
<p>Once they parted, everyone took the cue, taking their positions.</p>
<p>Johnny had thought everything through, every detail and possibility considered, and developed their strategy; Taeil would be at Ten’s front, doing the majority of the constraints. With Taeyong to the left, Doyoung to the right, and Yuta at the back, they nymphs were Taeil’s reinforcements. Kun and the wolves were standing ready as back up for YangYang and Kunhang. Donghyuk and Jaehyun were up in the trees, keeping watch from above.</p>
<p> Taeil took the center of the clearing whispering a spell, hands outstretched to the sky. His hands glowed purple, and suddenly, a wave of light rippled across the sky.</p>
<p>“The barrier is strengthened. No one can get in or out,” Taeil explained. He made his way over to where Jungwoo and Lucas stood pressed together, side by side.</p>
<p>“I’m going to enhance your bond now,” he told them, snapping his fingers, a large, thick book appearing in his hands. “I suggest you spend what time we have left exploring it, strengthening it as much as possible.”</p>
<p>They nodded, turning to meet each other’s eyes. Slowly, Lucas cradled his face with his hands, bringing Jungwoo closer until their heads were pressed together. Taeil began reading from the book, the three of them consumed in a soft, purple glow. Slowly, Jungwoo felt himself pulled into the bond.</p>
<p>It was unlike anything Jungwoo had ever experienced; it was as if his and Lucas’ minds were one, no corner of their souls hidden from each other. He could feel as their hearts fell into sync, beating together.</p>
<p>He took his time, looking through Lucas’ life as his mate did the same for him. He watched as Lucas—his name used to be Yukhei, he learned—was exiled from his pack, the leader feeling threatened by him the larger he grew. He took his new name and met a friend, Yuqi, only for them to be ambushed by hunters.</p>
<p>Lucas sacrificed himself so Yuqi could escape. Jungwoo could tell he cared for her, that he wondered, even now, where she was and if she was ok after so many years.</p>
<p>Lucas was thrown in a cage and shipped overseas, where he was taken to auction after auction, never being bought. His capture’s frustration grew as the years wore on, taking out his anger on Lucas any chance he got. Finally, with Lucas half dead, beaten and feverish, the hunter deemed him not worth the trouble, and he was thrown into a field. He was left to die.</p>
<p>It was there that he was found by Mark and Jaemin. Lucas was taken in, nurtured back to health, and accept by Mark and Johnny to make their own little pack of three.</p>
<p>Jungwoo watched Lucas meet him.</p>
<p>He watched Lucas fall in love with him, beginning the night Jungwoo thanked him at the stream.</p>
<p>He felt the fear Lucas felt the night he almost left.</p>
<p>He felt Lucas’ joy when Jungwoo gave him the necklace, the lust the first time they mated.</p>
<p>Each memory was like a thread that Jungwoo connected to the rest of their bond, reinforcing it bit by bit. He could feel Lucas doing the same, seeing Jungwoo’s past, the times he spent caged, different masters all with different rules and methods of inflicting pain, watching creatures, friends, come and go in cages of their own.</p>
<p>Jungwoo was struck by a wave of emotion and love that wasn’t his own. Lucas was comforting him, sending him his feelings. Jungwoo did his best to respond in kind.</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder roused him from their collected minds.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, gaze locking with Lucas’. Taeil’s voice broke through.</p>
<p>“The sun is setting. It’s time.”</p>
<p>They separated, and Ten walked forward, holding his head high in an attempt to mask his concern. He nodded to Taeil, and the sorcerer raised his hands. Slowly, glowing purple chains began to materialize, winding up his legs and around his chest, forming shackles and latching to his neck, ankles, and wrists. The chains connected to the ground, keeping Ten anchored where he stood.</p>
<p>YangYang and Kunhang transformed, limbs elongating and changing until they were two, massive bats, large eyes shining and sharp teeth poking from their snouts. They were huge, bigger than the wolves; YangYang’s entire body was pitch black while Kunhang contrasted bright, pure white. Ears rotating to hear everything around them, they beat their wings, stirring up wind as they took to the trees with the elves.</p>
<p>Then, they all sat and waited.</p>
<p>The last beams of sun were beginning to disappear from the sky and the moon and stars took its place, Jungwoo felt power begin to fill him. Likewise, Ten seemed to begin losing himself to the curse.</p>
<p>“It’s starting, I’m changing,” Ten gritted out, body beginning to contort. Soon, his bones were shifting and growing, not unlike the wolves when they transformed, but something about it was unnatural, forced, even violent.</p>
<p>Soon, in his place stood a beastly fox, even larger that YangYang and Kunhang, tail lashing and bright orange fur in end. Jungwoo could see in those glowing yellow eyes and gnashing teeth that Ten was no longer in control, perhaps not even there at all.</p>
<p>Ten tried to thrash from his chains, but Taeil pulled back and held them firm.</p>
<p>“You can do this. I’m here, always, together,” Lucas whispered to Jungwoo, helping to calm his—their—racing heart. Slowly, hand in hand with Lucas, a steady grip on their bond and a clear view of the stars, Jungwoo and Lucas approached him.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” he heard Doyoung call as he became close enough to Ten to reach out and touch him. The fox was growling viciously, as though he’d love nothing more than to tear the fairy limb from limb. Taking a deep breath, he moved Lucas’ hand to his shoulder and buried both hands in the fur of Ten’s chest, letting himself sink into the magic.</p>
<p>It was different than before, almost as if the darkness was expecting him, preparing itself to swallow him whole, but with Lucas’ shared energy and the stars above him, they were evenly matched. Finding his footing before Ten’s core, Jungwoo set to work burning away the dark magic.</p>
<p>It was time consuming and, at times, fruitless, as one spot would be purified only for another wave of dark energy would instantly wash over it. However, Jungwoo could see the changes he was making. The more light he shined on the curse, the weaker and more desperate it became.</p>
<p>Jungwoo could feel how he and Lucas were both starting to tire, though neither were willing to stop now. But whenever Jungwoo drew back to pull energy from the stars rather than pulling it from their bond, the darkness would take every inch it could, lashing out in outburst Jungwoo did his best to fend off.</p>
<p>Finally, when Jungwoo was so, so close to finishing, sweat pouring from his brow and muscles trembling, the curse struck with everything it had left. Whips of dark magic became physical, lashing out at anyone too close.</p>
<p>Ten began to fight again, a stray blast of energy striking Taeil, throwing him back to the tree line.</p>
<p>“Taeil!” someone—Donghyuk—shouted.</p>
<p>The chains the sorcerer had been holding strong faded and shattered before the combined strength of Ten and the curse, setting both free.  </p>
<p>With a roar, Ten thrashed again, a paw striking both Jungwoo and Lucas, sending them skidding back across the clearing.</p>
<p>There was panic, yelling, as Jungwoo shook his head and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>There, Ten’s fox form stood tall, lips pulled into a snarl, black magic lashing from the vortex of energy at his chest.</p>
<p>Free from his bonds, a growl rose from his throat as he set his sights on Jungwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya'll liked it!</p>
<p>Also, I hope everyone is staying safe during such uncertain times. I don't want to get too political, but know I'm here for ANYONE and EVERYONE, regardless of race, gender, sexuality, etc. </p>
<p>As always, feel free to chat with me in the comments! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon as we reach the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To be brave...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwoo’s first instinct was <em>fly, fly away! </em>But Lucas sat just behind him, out cold from the toss and exhausted from giving his energy, so instead, Jungwoo braced himself for Ten to charge him down.</p>
<p>However, just as the fox put his head to the ground, teeth barred, water flooded from the spring, snaking up his paws and locking him in place. Roots from the surrounding trees burst from the soil, winding their way up Ten’s limbs as well. Taeyong and Doyoung worked in tandem to secure Ten back to the earth.</p>
<p>YangYang and Hendery’s large bat forms landed hard on either side of Ten, shaking the ground, hissing and screeching to draw his attention from the nymphs. They took back to the air, diving at the fox to keep his gaze up. Yuta worked alongside them, providing gusts of wind beneath their wings to lift them away whenever Ten’s jaws snapped too close. The others held back in case Ten broke free a second time.</p>
<p>The nymphs and the bats had to work around the waves of dark magic lashing at them as well, flinching every time one came to close. As Ten continued to thrash, the curse reaching its peak of power and desperation, Taeyong and Doyoung almost immediately began to struggle. Ten was strong, and the curse left him predisposed to attack, to kill.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much time left. Jungwoo saw his opening, and he took it.</p>
<p>He forced himself to stand on shaky legs, his energy almost gone—not even enough power to summon his wings—and the spell on his and Lucas’ bond severed. He was on his own. He urged himself forward, to run.</p>
<p>His ears were rushing with adrenaline, crying out as he thrust his hands to Ten’s chest and poured what magic he had left straight into him.</p>
<p>Jungwoo screamed as pain tore through him, darkness whipping him across the face. Jungwoo gritted his teeth, fighting and pushing forward.</p>
<p>Finally, with a last flash and wave of magic, everything was quiet and still. For a moment, it was still, breath hanging. Taeyong inched forward, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Then, slowly, Ten began to shrink down until he was back in his usual form, skin drained pale and eyes hazy. Both him and Jungwoo started to fall, Taeyong and Doyoung moved to catch them respectively.</p>
<p>“Stay back!” Taeil’s voice cut through, rushing forward to ease them both to the ground. He gently removed Jungwoo’s hands from Ten’s chest, replacing it with his own.</p>
<p>“Did it work?” Taeyong asked, voice breaking. “Is it gone?” Taeil looked up from Ten, eyes shining.</p>
<p>“I…believe so.” Heavy breaths of relief filled the forest. “I don’t sense any of the curse remaining.”</p>
<p>Taeyong practically leapt forward, taking Ten into his arms, tears falling fast. Jungwoo had never seen Taeyong cry before.</p>
<p>“Taeyong,” Ten rasped.</p>
<p>“Ten, I’m here, my love. Everything’s alright, from now on, everything will be alright. My love, my Ten.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s hearing was beginning to swim, but he forced himself awake long enough to see the aftermath. He registered Doyoung’s arms around him.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, little one, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Jungwoo nodded, slightly.</p>
<p>“Lucas?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine, little one, just worn out. Like you.”</p>
<p>“Te—Ten?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine. You did it, little one. You really did it.”</p>
<p>“Sleep, Jungwoo,” Taeil’s voice cut in. “We’ll handle it now.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo was happy to do as he was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For several days, Jungwoo fell in and out of sleep, Taeil telling him once his magic had been wholly depleted, and that he had to build it back up. A few times, he’d wake to the night sky, having been carried outside to soak up the starlight and help with healing. Someone was always by his side while he slept.</p>
<p>He had vague memories of tea or broth being drizzled down his throat, soft hands brushing through his hair, a song being hummed to soothe him. Voices always went hushed around him, which only helped to lull him back to slumber.</p>
<p>When he woke again, feeling more alert than ever, a voice was washing over him.</p>
<p>“…the pup is running himself ragged again. You’d think he was never drained like you, but at least I convinced our Doyoungie to take rest, eh? He told me, you know, how he sees you. My mate sees you as his own, and you’re mated to that silly pup, I suppose that makes you more than pack. Though I doubt you’d enjoy hunting…”</p>
<p>“…Johnny?” Jungwoo whispered, eyes cracking. He blinked slowly several times, trying to clear his vision.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo? Hey, pup, you awake?”</p>
<p>“Mm…”</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s sight cleared enough to see Johnny’s face smiling softly down at him. He was framed by the night sky, stars shining from above him.</p>
<p>“Hey, looks like you might really be up. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Jungwoo swallowed, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “Weak.”</p>
<p>“Mm, do you remember what Taeil told you?”</p>
<p>“My magic…”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Taeil said it would take about four days; it’s been three. So, you should be getting your strength back.”</p>
<p>“Lucas? And Ten?”</p>
<p>“Both fine. Lucas recovered quickly, but he hasn’t slowed down since. He’s very worried for you, though we told him time and time again you were going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“Johnny?” Another voice broke in, footsteps approaching. “Jungwoo?! You’re awake!” The next thing Jungwoo saw was Mark skidding to his knees at Jungwoo’s side, Yuta hovering over his shoulder. “You’re up!”</p>
<p>“I’ll get Taeil,” Yuta said, vanishing into the wind.</p>
<p>Mark and Johnny helped Jungwoo sit up before the elder excused himself, heading off to find Lucas. Mark stood and fetched a water skin, then sat and scooted in closer to Jungwoo, helping the fairy steady himself. He pressed the skin to Jungwoo’s lips, letting him quell the burning in his throat.</p>
<p>As he gulped down the water, Jungwoo felt an odd pull coming from his right cheek, near his mouth. Pulling away from the drink, he reached up, his fingertips brushing rough scabbing and tender skin.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch, little one.” Taeil appeared with Yuta on his tail, kneeling and swiftly pulling Jungwoo’s hand from his face. “It’s still healing.”</p>
<p>“Taeil,” Jungwoo said, eyes big. “What…happened?”</p>
<p>“You were struck in the face, just before the curse died.”</p>
<p>“…I see. Will it…”</p>
<p>“Scar? Most likely, I’m sorry, little one. I did all I could to cleanse it, but…I’m terribly sorry.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s gaze fell to pale fingers, Mark’s hands reaching to grasp his. Jungwoo’s emotions were tangled in that moment. He had never cared about his vanity in the past, but now he had a mate. Things were different, he supposed.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, Lucas worships you. He won’t care about some scar.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo knew this, to some extent. His back had always been a mess of scars, crisscrossing across his fair skin and Lucas never cared; but those had always been hidden by his tunic. This was different, this was his face. Yuta seemed to notice Jungwoo spiraling and was quick to distract him.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo, look.” The nymph pointed off to the left, where, if Jungwoo squinted, he could make out a figure sitting on a rock, gazing up at the moon.</p>
<p>“Is that…Ten?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Yuta told him. “He’s been like that every night. It’s been decades since he’s been able to see the stars, and now, he can’t seem to pull himself away.”</p>
<p>“You did that!” Mark told Jungwoo, tugging on his hand. “You gave that back to him!”</p>
<p>“We did,” Jungwoo whispered. “Everyone…everyone helped.” Mark was about to respond when Taeil dug his elbow into the wolf’s side, cutting his words with a huff.</p>
<p>“Well said, little one,” the sorcerer said gently, and Jungwoo smiled.</p>
<p>“Help me stand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the people Taeil assured him would want to see him, Taeyong was the first to grab him. The nymph had stood lingering in the mouth of the cave, eyes locked on Ten’s far away form. His eyes seemed red and swollen, likely from hours of tears.</p>
<p>His head snapped forward when he noticed Jungwoo’s shuffling form, leaning on Mark for support. He didn’t say a word; he simply pushed off the wall and walked swiftly toward them.</p>
<p>“Taeyong,” was all Jungwoo got out before the nymph swept him into his arms. His arms trembled as he squeezed Jungwoo tight, sniffling softly into his neck. Taeil and the others moved passed them and into the cave, grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>“My little star,” Taeyong murmured against his skin. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I’m good,” he said, muffled by the embrace. “I promise, I’m ok?” Taeyong pulled back.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo…thank you, so much,” he said thickly, holding the fairy’s hands tight. “I am beyond grateful to you. Thank you, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Taeyong, please,” Jungwoo whimpered, cheeks flushing red. “You don’t have to thank me for this.”</p>
<p>“Did you not thank me when I offered you a place here, with our family?”</p>
<p>“I suppose?”</p>
<p>Taeyong smile softened. “Jungwoo, you made my family whole again. And for that, you will always have my gratitude.” He ran thin fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. “I thank the gods you found your way to us.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo couldn’t find the words, so he just ducked his head sheepishly before looking back out into the night. Ten had not moved, still staring up at the moon. Jungwoo couldn’t see his face, but the scene felt quite melancholy.</p>
<p>“He’s doing alright,” Taeyong said, answering the question before it could be asked. “It took a toll on him, more than he’d care to admit. The curse was wrapped around his heart and soul, and on its deathbed, it did everything it could to hurt him, you, and everyone around you. But he has recovered, just like you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Now, why don’t you head in and have Doyoung make you something to eat? The mother in him would be delighted, I’m sure. Do you need help walking?”</p>
<p>Jungwoo shook his head and left Taeyong and Ten to the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Lucas made it back to the cave, Jungwoo was absolutely buried beneath the loving embraces of YangYang, Kunhang, and the elves. They were piled on the furs, Doyoung fretting over them and threatening punishment should they hurt Jungwoo. His words fell on deaf ears, the deafest of them all being Donghyuk.</p>
<p>The golden-haired elf was currently squishing his cheek to Jungwoo’s.</p>
<p>“He’s grown so much! Ever since that day, I took him under my wing…”</p>
<p>Doyoung turned a special kind of red, opening his mouth to snap when Dejun intervened. The bats instantly flocked to him, as they had bonded well over the past few days; apparently, daemon bats live in complex colonies, and Dejun wanted to know every detail.</p>
<p>However, the dogpile only continued to grow as Chenle ran forward, throwing himself onto Jungwoo’s lap, effectively sending an elbow into Rejun’s side. They began to argue, of course, and Jungwoo did his best to simply enjoy the moment.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo?!” The husky voice made heads snap forward, the elves instantly vacating Jungwoo’s space as Lucas entered the cave. He looked strong and tall as ever, silhouetted against the dim light from outside. Jungwoo smiled and stood, rushing toward him until he almost tripped. Long arms caught him, wrapping tight around him and holding him close.</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>Jungwoo nodded into his chest.</p>
<p>The rest of the family turned, giving the two some privacy, as Jungwoo inhaled the scent of the forest and warmth that was Lucas. They stayed like that for a bit before Lucas pulled away. Looking at the whip mark stretching down Jungwoo’s cheek, his big eyes grew sad.</p>
<p>As gently as he could, he pressed pink lips to the very edge of the scar in a peck. “I’m sorry, my Jungwoo. I could not protect you.” The fairy’s brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You got hurt. I failed you and—”</p>
<p>“Lucas, that’s not true,” Jungwoo argued. “You’ve been protecting me from the beginning. The hunters, my nightmares, I…I wouldn’t have ever been…ok, if not for you.” He reached up, hovering over his scar before reaching to cup Lucas’ cheek. “This time, it was my turn to protect you. Ok?”</p>
<p>Lucas’ hand grasped his, pressing into the face as if he couldn’t imagine losing the contact in that moment.</p>
<p>“Jungwoo…I love you.” The wolf paused. “I do. I love you…my star.” His hand fell to run a finger along the moon pendant that hung from Jungwoo’s neck.</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s breath caught as his heart swelled, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you. My moon, I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwoo was grateful to Ten; once he’d come back inside as the sun began to rise, he simply looked at Jungwoo and smiled. He seemed to inherently know that Jungwoo was a bit tired of “thank yous.”</p>
<p>“Lucas,” Ten addressed the wolf who was still wrapped around Jungwoo. He spoke to Lucas in a foreign tongue, Lucas’ arms tightening around Jungwoo before Ten nodded and walked away.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Jungwoo asked over his shoulder. Lucas paused to think, lips poking out, before sniffing a kiss into the fairy’s neck. “Lucas! Tell me!”</p>
<p>“He said to be sure not to lose you,” Lucas told him. “That you are the bravest of us all.”</p>
<p>Jungwoo stopped and blinked, not expecting such a thing. Looking around the cave where many of the family slept, he thought about their stories.</p>
<p>Sicheng laid with Yuta curled around him after almost sacrificing himself to a life of captivity. Chenle was spread-eagle across Jisung, snoring, after being freed of a cage an ocean away from his home. Johnny, a lone wolf turned protector and mate. Jaehyun, fleeing a corrupt clan leader to find his freedom. Ten, cursed to be away from his love for years and years.</p>
<p>His Lucas, exiled from his pack and ripped from his home, whose arms he now laid in.</p>
<p>Jungwoo couldn’t imagine being “braver” than any of them.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, content, and snuggled deeper into his mate’s arms.</p>
<p>No, they were what made him brave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, we have reached the end. </p>
<p>I hope it was a fun ride, and I hope you enjoyed. I have left some more open ends to possibly explore one day; maybe some one shots expanding this world and the family...</p>
<p>Thank you for sticking with me for the first fanfic I've ever written. I had fun.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed, and as always, feel free to chat with me in the comments. </p>
<p>Much love.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts, I'd love to have a chat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>